Hello Celeb!
by Bhatara Yura
Summary: Karena ulah Sasuke yang manja, boros, pemalas, dan suka se-enaknya. Akhirnya, sang Kakak dan Ayahnya mengirim dia ke Luar Negeri ke tempat terpencil, untuk melatihnya di bawah Pimpinan gadis yang umurnya lebih muda darinya namun tegas dan Ganas. akankah Sasuke bertahan di tempat itu, atau memilih kabur kembali ke rumahnya yang ada di Jepang?/Mind to R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Story by Bhatara Yura**_

_**Rate : T-M (but, no Lemon!)**_

_**Genre: Drama, Romance, maybe Comedy, Friendship.**_

_**MainPair: Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_**WARNING! OOC, Abal, Gj, cerita aneh, Typo bertebaran, EYD, AU, **_**Sasuke versi RTN **** (Alias Playboy), **_**semoga tema cerita tidak terlalu berat, namun entahlah (?), kata-kata lumayan kasar dan frontal, dan posisi mereka akan terbalik, Dll!**_

* * *

Hello Celeb!

.

.

**DLDR!**

.

Dentuman musik di sebuah Diskotik Ternama di Pusat kota Tokyo itu menghiasi malam Seorang lelaki yang kini sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah sofa di ujung ruangan. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman menggoda khasnya, yang siap membuat Gadis manapun selalu melayang. Lengannya yang dibentangkan itu kini dipenuhi oleh beberapa wanita dengan pakaian yang super-duper seksi dan tipis yang siap menghabiskan malam dengannya.

Suara musik yang memekakan telinga itu seolah tidak diterima oleh gendang telinga Laki-laki tersebut. Jika dilihat dari gestur tubuhnya, dia memang tampan –kelewat Perfect malah!, tinggi, rambutnya yang berbentuk emo dan hitam sekelam malam itu, matanya yang Tajam dan siap menghipnotis gadis manapun, kulitnya yang pucat layaknya Vampir, namun malah menambah sejuta ketampanannya yang tidak pernah pudar, dan lagi yang pasti dompetnya yang selalu tebal sehingga membuat dirinya selalu dalam keadaan siap untuk menyewa semalaman dengan wanita-wanita yang ada di sekelilingnya kini.

Yah, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pengangguran kaya raya.. Yah, karena ayahnya seorang pengusaha yang sukses dalam Usaha peternakan Rusanya, dan juga tak terkecuali Ayahnya memiliki sebuah Universitas tekenal Se-Jepang, dan memiliki 2 Rumah Sakit besar yang juga cukup terkenal Se-Jepang yang kini di jalankan oleh Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

Sedangkan dirinya? Oh, tentu saja dia hanya perlu duduk diam, melihat kakaknya bekerja tanpa melakukan apapun, menhamburkan uang kesana-kemari yang tidak akan pernah habis stocknya karena setiap satu bulan sekali uang tersebut selalu bertambah di kartu kreditnya, dan menjadi seorang pemalas.

Bisa saja dia bekerja di salah satu Rumah Sakit kakaknya, atau di Peternakan Ayahnya atau juga, dia menjadi Kepala Direktur di Universitas Ayahnya itu. Sayangnya, dia terlalu malas. Bahkan jika disuruh bekerja alasannya cukup simpel namun dapat membuat sang kakak maupun ayah Bungkam!

Pertama, di Peternakan Rusa: "Aku tidak tau cara menjalankan peternakan Rusa, lagipula jika aku yang mengurusnya kemungkinan saja semua Rusa itu akan mati." Jawabnya simpel.

Kedua, di Universitas: "Aku tidak cukup sabar untuk mengajar Murid-murid bodoh seperti itu, bisa-bisa mereka mengundurkan diri dari sini dan pinda ke Universitas lainnya dan Univ. Milik kita akan tercoreng namanya hanya karena Aku, Seorang anak Uchiha tidak bisa mendidik mereka dengan baik." Dan alasan itu benar-benar ampuh hengkang dari Universitas Ayahnya.

Terakhir, Rumah Sakit: "Aku tidak punya minat dibidang kedokteran, dan jika kalian memaksa kemungkinan pasien yang ku operasi 99,9 persen akan gagal, alias mereka mati."

Sang ayah maupun kakak pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk bungsu ini, bisa bisa perusahaan mereka bangkrut semua. Sebenarnya hanya 1 orang yang bisa mengerem tingkah laku Uchiha Bungsu ini, sayangnya orang tersebut telah meninggal, hingga kini tidak ada yang bisa menahan kemauan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Dan inilah sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak Mikoto meninggal saat Sasuke masih remaja, kelakuannya semakin menjadi. Setiap malam keluar dengan –entah siapa. Pulang hampir pagi buta, sekolah selalu bolos –dan untung nilainya selalu pas dengan KKM yang telah ditentukan oleh sekolahnya. Dan kini setelah dia lulus dan hampir 2 tahun, dia selalu berkelakuan seperti ini. Se-enak jidatnya sendiri, tanpa menyadari jerih payah sang Ayah dan juga Kakaknya yang setiap pagi dan malam bekerja keras untuk menghidupi semua kebutuhan foya-foyanya.

Yah, itulah Uchiha Sasuke.. hidup hanya bisa dengan mengandalkan uang dari kantong Ayah dan Kakaknya saja..

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda yang menghiasi kepalanya. –Haruno Sakura- melihat teman-teman se-base campnya sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Ke-lima temannya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, Sakura-" dan Tentenlah yang merespon duluan. "-kami sedang membaca laporan-laporan yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya-san." Jawab Tenten sekenanya. Matanya kembali terfokus kepada tumpukan kertas tebal yang kini sedang di genggamnya itu.

Kini mereka tinggal di sebuah Perkampungan ditengah Gurun. Di sebuah pedesaan terpencil di Afrika. Mereka semua merupakan Relawan-relawan yang dikirim oleh Jepang untuk membantu Kehidupan desa kecil ini yang serba kekurangan. Dan rata-rata para relawan disini berasal dari daerah yang berbeda.

"Laporan apa?" tanya Sakura, sang ketua dari anggota tersebut. "Laporan masalah-masalah yang ada di daerah sini, masalah kesehatan, Pendidikan, Kriminalitas. Sejak kedatangan kita kemari setahun yang lalu, jumlah Krimnalitas yang ada di desa ini sedikit berkurang. Dan Karena Hinata juga Naruto seorang relawan Guru, Pendidikan disini dapat sedikit meningkat sehingga jumlah kebodohan sedikit berkurang." Lanjut Tenten.

"Lalu kesehatan?" tanya Sakura. Padahal dia tau perkembangan kesehatan yang ada disini, karena dialah yang selalu mengurusi masalah kesehatan. Hanya saja, ini pertanyaan basa-basi. Tenten menoleh ke-arah Sakura yang hanya menatap dirinya biasa saja, seolah pertanyaan tadi memang kewajiban untuk dipertanyakan.

"Hh.. Sakura jika kau sudah tau, kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Tenten malas. Sakura hanya terkekeh ringan. "Baik-baik, maaf aku hanya iseng saja." Ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kini dia memilih ikut bergabung dalam kesibukan teman-temannya yang ada dibawah pohon rindang –yang sangat jarang ada di daerah Afrika, mengingat ini merupakan daerah Gurun Pasir yang tanahnya tandus.

Base camp mereka memang terletak agak jauh dari sini, mengingat mereka juga harus tinggal dekat dengan daerah perkampungan jika ada masalah darurat. Yah, mereka semua hampir seumuran. Tenten berusia sekitar 23 tahun, Sakura dan Ino yang seumuran yaitu 20 tahun, Naruto berusia 22 tahun seumuran dengan Hinata dan Neji berusia sekitar 25 tahun.

Tunggu? Sakura yang termuda, lalu mengapa dirinya yang menjadi Ketua di sini? Ah, tentu saja karena sikapnya yang tegas dan tidak pandang bulu, juga yang paling ditakuti oleh teman-temannya karena jika dirinya mengamuk semua kata-kata kasarnya keluar. Jauh dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang gadis berwajah manis. Dan karena itulah dia dipilih menjadi ketua dengan sikap tegas dan egoisnya yang cocok sebagai Ketua itu.

Dan disinilah mereka, dikirim oleh Jepang sebagai Relawan sejak setahun yang lalu. Tanpa paksaan, dan atas kesadaran mereka masing –masing.

"A-ano, Minna-san aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang kita." Suara kalem itu menyambut telinga mereka, seluruh orang mennoleh ke arah gadis yang kini sedang membawa 2 buah rantang ditangannya. Gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender, serta pipinya yang selalu kemerah-merahan itu menatap mereka dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Uwaah.. Hinata-chan, kali ini kau memasakan apa? Kami sudah sangat lapar!" Seru Tenten gembira ketika melihat 2 buah rantang yang ada di tangannya. Naruto yang sejak tadi diam serius terhadap laporannya, kini menoleh ke arah Hinata karena aroma makanannya yang menggugah selera nya. Dilihat jam tangannya. Jam 01.25 rupanya.

"Ck, kau ini! Hanya bisa berteriak ya? seharusnya kau membantu Hinata-chan membawakan rantang ini." Sindir Naruto sambil membawakan 2 buah rantang itu. Tenten hanya memeletkan lidahnya tidak peduli terhada ucapan Naruto. Dan semua melihatnya! Wajah Hinata tambah memerah ketika Naruto membantunya membawakan rantang makanannya itu.

"Biar saja, sudah ada kau lalu untuk apa aku membantu?" ejek Tenten terhadap Naruto. Naruto hanya mendengus malas menanggapi pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan Tenten itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keluarga barunya bertengkar seperti itu. Hal biasa baginya melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Tunggu dimana Neji dan Ino?" tanya Sakura saat menyadari tidak ada Neji disekitar mereka. Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan makanan, menjawab sambil sibuk sendiri.

"Ah, d-dia sedang ada pekerjaan di desa membenahi pipa air yang bocor. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kembali. Sedangkan Ino, dia sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk kita di tenda." Jawab Hinata, lalu tertawa ketika melihat adegan dimana Naruto memukul tangan Tenten yang hendak mencomot sebuah daging panggang yang dibawakan oleh Hinata.

"Oh.." Jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk. Dan makan siang pun terjadi dibawah pohon rindang tersebut dengan keadaan yang sangat-sangat ramai karena adu mulut antara Tenten dan Naruto juga Ino lalu Sakura.

Sungguh, suasana yang sangat ramai.. ditambah Neji telah bergabung dan ikut saling mengejek Naruto juga Tenten mendukung Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

Di tempat lain, langkah kaki Sasuke tampak berat. Matanya setengah terpejam karena mengantuk. Sudah hampir menjelang subuh, dan dia baru saja pulang. Ayah dan kakaknya? Ah, mereka masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing. Toh Sasuke juga tidak ambil pusing dengan mereka. Yang penting baginya, Uang di kartu kreditnya selalu tersedia.

Well, jika ditanya apa Sasuke anak _Broken Home_ sampai suka berfoya-foya layaknya anak Broken? Ah, tentu saja tidak.. malah dia sangat disayangi oleh kakak dan ayahnya, Walau Sasuke dulu sangat dimanja oleh ibunya. Dia tetap penurut kepada ibunya, dan ini terjadi sejak ibunya sakit-sakitan, hingga wafat.

Tanpa diketahui Uchiha bungsu, seseorang tengah mengawasi dirinya dari bawah tangga dengan pakaian serba gelap, sehingga bayangan dirinya tidak nampak. Dia melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan Sempoyongan kesana-kemari, dan bau parfum yang menyengat dan bermacam macam menguar dari tubuhnya.

Orang tersebut hanya diam memperhatikan Sasuke dari bawah, sampai Uchiha tersebut masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah masuk, orang tersebut –yang ternyata pesuruh dari Uchiha Fugaku, segera berjalan menghampiri sebuah ruangan di lantai 1.

Dia mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut, lalu segera masuk ketika mendengar suara 'Masuk' dengan suara berat khasnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku to the point. Itachi hanya diam memandang suruhan ayahnya itu tanpa ekspresi. Sang pesuruh pun hanya menunduk lalu menggeleng pelan. Terdengar helaan nafas besar dari Mulut sang ayah maupun sang kakak. Entah mengapa, adiknya ini sangat susah untuk diatur! Dan ini entah keberapa kalinya Uchiha Sasuke pulang hampir menjelang subuh.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar." Usir Itachi halus. Pesuruh itupun hanya mengangguk lalu segera beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. Suasana hening menghiasi kantor tersebut, sampai Itachi angkat bicara.

"Jadi? Bagaimana Tousan?" tanya Itachi. Fugaku hanya diam sambil mengatupkan tangannya di depan dagunya. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir keras. "Adikmu, sangat susah diatur. Aku sudah menyerah untuk mengurusnya." Jawab Fugaku pasrah.

Itachi terdiam. Sasuke sangat bebal dan susah diatur, entahlah.. dia tipe orang terutup walaupun terlihat sekali dia seorang Playboy kelas kakap. Tapi wanita-wanita yang selalu berada ditangannya itu tidak dapat mengorek informasi secara mendetail karena tertutupnya Sasuke. Seolah ada pembatas tipis didalam dirinya, namun tidak dapat seorang pun menembus pertahannya itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita masukan dia ke akademi Militer Jepang?" tanya Itachi mencoba memberi solusi. Fugaku kembali terdiam. Entahlah, dia rasa Akademi militer Jepang tidak akan mempan, Sasuke itu cerdas. Serumit apapun penjagaan disana, dia pasti tau dengan cepat bagaimana cara kaburnya dari sana.

"Kurasa, itu tidak cocok dengannya. Kau tau, adikmu terlalu cerdas jika di titipkan disana, lagi pula anak itu sangat benci dengan Militer." Jelas Fugaku datar, Itachi kinilah yang terdiam. Namun, sebelum Itachi sempat berbicara.. Ayah Sasuke berkata "Dia harus tinggal di luar negeri." Lanjut Fugaku.

"Ah!" pekik Itachi tertahan, dia sepertinya berhasil mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan. Dia lalu menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Fugaku -ayahnya, yang kini menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Aku tau dimana tempatnya. Tapi aku harus mencari informasi mengenai mereka dulu, berikan aku waktu 3 hari untuk mendapatkan informasi yang akurat dan tepat, karena sepertinya itu tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menghilangkan sifat angkuh dan egoisme Sasuke." Jelas Itachi lengkap dengan senyuman tipisnya yang masih belum hilang.

Fugaku hanya bisa terpaku kepada Itachi yang kini menatapnya dengan sedikit antusias. Dan, karena seperti tidak ada jalan lain dia pun menyetujui permintaan Itachi.

Well... Sasuke, Welcome in my world.

.

.

"_Kaichou_.." Panggilan tersebut, sontak membuat Sakura mendongak dan menatap Neji dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Tanpa banyak bicara, Neji menyerahkan sebuah Map berwarna Biru kepada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap map Biru tersebut dengan tatapan bertanya. Tapi sepertinya Neji tidak akan menjelaskannya, jika dia tidak membacanya dahulu. Dengan terpaksa Tangan kanannya meraih Map biru tersebut dan segera membuka halaman pertamanya.

"Itu laporan mengenai Keuangan kita." Jelas Neji setelah Sakura membuka lembar demi lembar isi dari map tersebut.

"Pemerintah dari Afrika maupun Jepang, secara mendadak menurunkan nominal uang yang biasanya dikirimkan ke kita."

Sakura terbalak dan segera menatap Neji dengan tatapan Tajam. "Bagaimana bisa !?" tanyanya setengah membentak. Sedangkan Neji hanya menatap datar Sakura tanpa rasa ada takut sedikitpun. Lalu dia menjelaskan inti permasalahannya.

"Dikarenakan Afrika sedang mengalami Krisis Ekonomi karena para pejabat terkena kasus Korupsi, sedangkan Jepang sedang ada masalah dengan Korea Selatan, mengenai perebutan pulau yang tepat berada di tengah perbatasan antara Korea dan Jepang.

"Dan perebutan pulau tersebut, ternyata membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk mencari pendukung agar Jepang memenangkan Hak atas pulau tersebut. Jadilah kita yang menjadi korban, sedangkan orang yang terkena DBD disini menunggak jumlahnya karena kita kekurangan biaya."

Jelas Neji tanpa jeda. Sakura hanya mampu terdiam. Oh, presetan pemerintah itu! tidak bisakah mereka memikirkan orang-orang yang sedang meregang nyawa disini, dan malah memperebutkan pulau itu atau malah mengambil jatah Rakyat untuk biaya berobat mereka.

Seketika pening menjalar di dahi Sakura. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur reflek memijat pelan dahinya yang lebar itu. 'Ya Tuhan..' Desisnya dalam hati. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan Kaichou?" tanya Neji dengan raut wajahnya yang tetaplah.. Datar.

Sakura masih berpikir, bisa saja dia menarik seluruh uang tabungan dirinya dan juga teman-temannya. Tapi itu juga akan membuat mereka dalam keadaan sulit. Dan para Pasien juga membutuhkan banyak obat agar mereka cepat sembuh, juga ditambah lagi pemerintah sialan itu tidak ikut bertanggung jawab masalah Air bersih disekitar sini.

Jadilah, sekali lagi uang mereka menjadi korban. 'Politik dan Pemerintah itu memang benar-benar Munafik!' Umpat Sakura masih dalam keadaan berpikir. Neji masih dengan sabar menunggu Sakura untuk segera memutuskan sambil berdiri. Dan di menit terakhir, Sakura menghela nafas besar lalu segera menatap Neji dengan mantap –walaupun matanya sedikitsayu akibat kelelahan.

"Malam ini, panggil seluruh anggota kesini. Kita akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan mereka." Ucap Sakura lesu. Neji, hanya mengangguk patuh, lalu segera keluar dari kantor Sakura –yang hanyalah sebuah tenda dengan ukuran sedang.

.

.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto mengawali pembicaraan di tengah rapat itu. Tumben sekali Sakura mengumpulkan mereka di tenda kantornya. "Kita –tidak maksudku Pemerintah terlibat masalah lagi, ke-2 pemerintah dari Negara masing masing mengurangi Jatah pengiriman uang kita setiap bulan karena mereka semua tertimpa masalah." Jelas Sakura singkat.

"Sedangkan jumlah Pasien yang terkena penyakit DBD semakin bertambah setiap harinya, begitu pula kita juga kekurangan pasokan Air bersih." Lanjut Neji.

"Jadi pada intinya, kita kekurangan biaya Jidat?" tanya Ino dengan suara khasnya itu. Sakura menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk. Semua yang ada diruangan Sakura kembali terdiam. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto angkat bicara.

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan Tabungan kita masing-masing? Setidaknya itu masih cukup bukan untuk obat-obatan selama beberapa hari bukan? Dan selama itu kita bisa mencoba mencari pinjaman untuk menanggung biaya Obat-obatan." Jelas Naruto mencoba memberi ide.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang kini balas menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Dari pada kita kehilangan nyawa seorang pasien, lebih baik kita kehilangan Uang. Harta bisa dicari Sakura-chan, sedangkan Kehidupan.. Itu tidak ada harganya." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura terpaku dengan ucapan Naruto, 'Kata-kata itu.. Harta bisa dicari, sedangkan Hidup tidak bisa dicari. Sangat mirip' sejenak pikiran Sakura melayang ke masa lalunya. Tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik, dan dia tersenyum... Tipis namun Manis.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengusulkan ini ke kalian, hanya saja Uang kalian juga sudah sering kutarik untuk menangani masalah Air bersih.. jadi, apa tidak masalah jika-

"Tentu Saja Jidat!" potong Ino dengan semangat sekaligus tidak terima. "Sebagai Dokter aku tau rasanya bagaimana jika kita kehilangan nyawa seorang pasien kita! Aku juga masih punya banyak tabungan di Rekening ku."

"A-ano Sakura-chan, aku juga punya banyak tabungan di Rekening ku. Mungkin saja aku bisa mengambilnya separunh dari tabunganku untuk membantu biaya pengobatan Pasien disini." Jelas Hinata dengan Gugupnya yang seperti biasa.

Sakura kembali tersenyum sembari menatap Hinata yang kini tersenyum balik kepada dirinya. 'Yah.. untuk kali ini aku berterimakasih karena memiliki teman yang peduli seperti ini.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Dan malam itu.. mereka semua segera mengumpulkan dana yang tersisa, lalu menambahkan dengan uang tabungan mereka alias Gaji mereka setiap bulan yang mereka dapatkan. Memang tidak banyak, tapi setidaknya ini cukup untuk beberapa hari.

.

.

Pagi itu, Mansion Uchiha tampak sangat sepi.. hanya beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang untuk membersihkan ini dan itu. ada juga yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk seorang Pemuda yang sedang asyik bergumul di kasurnya ini.

Itachi, yang belum berangkat sengaja berjalan dengan perlahan ke kamar Adiknya yang berada di lantai dua. Jalannya sangat teratur dan sangat tenang. Namun, saat dia sampai di depan pintu kamar adiknya, yang dia lihat hanyalah dua orang Maid berdiri dengan wajah takut-takut. Membuat Itachi mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung, sontak mengagetkan kedua Maid itu, dan membuat mereka menoleh cepat karena terkejut seketika pula mereka membungkukan badan ke arah Itachi. Itachi membiarkan mereka berdua melakukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka dulu sebelum berbicara ke dirinya.

"A-ano.. Tuan muda, sejak tadi tidak mau bangun. Dan kami berdua malah diusir dari kamarnya." Jawab Seorang pelayan dengan rambut coklatnya yang diikat ekor kuda itu gugup. Itachi, kembali menghela napas besar. Ah, sampai kapan adiknya ini mau berbuat seenaknya seperti ini?

"Biarkan aku yang membangunkannya, kalian turunlah." Ucapnya dengan sedikit jengah, para Maid tersebut mengangguk pelan, lalu membungkukan badannya –kebiasaan mereka sebelum pergi dari hadapan sang majikan.

Setelah kepergian kedua Maid itu. Itachi kembali menatap datar pintu yang ada didepannya. Kenapa dia hobi bermalas-malasan sih? Bisiknya dalam hati, kembali dia mengambil nafas besar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu yang berukuran raksasa dan setebal 10 cm itu. Dengan cepat dia memegang kenop pintu kamar Sasuke, dan memutarnya lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

Dan terpampanglah, kamar Uchiha Sasuke yang berukuran Raksasa untuk seorang pemuda yang meniduri kamar ini. Terlihat di kasur King Size itu, seorang pemuda berambut Dark Blue sedang tidur di atas kasurnya dengan lelap. Seolah tidak terganggu dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu kamarnya.

"Oi Sasuke, sudah pagi.. kau ingin tidur terus disini?" Ucap Itachi dengan intonasi datar, namun dengan suara cukup keras. Bukannya malah bangun, Sasuke malah menggeliat pelan di atas kasurnya, seolah mencari posisi yang nyaman lalu tertidur kembali.

Itachi berdecak kesal, kenapa anak ini hobi sekali dengan tidur menjelang pagi dan bangun menjelang sore hari?!

Hampir saja dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kasur Uchiha Sasuke untuk menarik selimut tebalnya itu, sebelum sebuah telepon menginstupsi acaranya. Itachi segera meraih telepon tersebut lalu mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa pemanggilnya.

"Halo.."

"..."

"Oh, kau sudah menemukannya?"

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, 15 menit lagi aku akan datang ke kantor. Kutunggu laporanmu disana."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ah, ternyata ini lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Well.. Sasuke sepertinya Neraka sebentar lagi akan menyambut mu.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Salam kenal semuanya, kalian bisa memanggilku Yura atau Bathara, itu terserah kalian. Yang pasti aku ini cewek, jadi mungkin lebih pantes di panggil Yura. Bingung mau ngomong apa lagi.. =A= jadi langsung saja..

Maaf, jika ada Typo, atau cerita tidak nyambung, karena ini cerita ini cerita pertamaku di fandom Naruto dengan chara Sasuke Sakura (Naruto). Dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan lewat kotak riview. Mungkin di chapter ke tiga atau kedua Sasuke akan bertemu dengan Sakura dkk.

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya.. akhir kata.

_**Mind to Riview? Thanks before.. :3  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story by Bhatara Yura.  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Rate: **__**T-M**_

_**Genre: Romeance/Drama/Maybe Humor.**_

_**MainPair: /U/Naruto.**_

_**Warning! OOC, Typo, AU, Kata-kata lumayan frontal dan kasar, posisi SasuSaku terbalik, dll.**_

"_**Saya hanya Author baru yang gampang lupa. Jadi mohon bantuannya."**_

* * *

Hello Celeb!

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

Well, siapa sangka.. bahwa hari ini rumah Uchiha yang biasanya tenang –bahkan kelewat tenang itu- pagi ini berisik dikarenakan teriakan-teriakan si bungsu Uchiha, yang BIASANYA sangat dingin dan arogan. Lihatlah, tangannya di tahan oleh dua orang berbaju hitam dan berbadan kekar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lepaskan aku Brengsek!" teriak Sasuke ke kedua orang berbaju hitam itu. Kini dia berada di dalam kamarnya. Sedang enak-enaknya tidur, eeh.. tiba-tiba tangannya di angkat lalu di talikan kebelakang. Siapa yang tidak marah coba? Benar-benar tidak sopan.

BRUK

Terdengar debaman keras dari balik pintu, dan dalam sekejap pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, dan terpampanglah Itachi si Sasuke dengan wajah datar melihat si adik yang kini merasa terganggu dengan talian di tangannya itu. Dia hanya menatap diam Sasuke yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari dua laki-laki berbadan kekar itu.

"Aniki! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Cepat bantu aku melepaskan mereka." Teriak Sasuke ke Itachi. Benar-benar, bungsu ini tidak ada sopan santunnya kepada sang kakak melainkan hanya ke sang Ayah saja dia bersopan santun. Itupun hanya setengah-setengah.

Itachi diam beberapa detik, sebelum tersenyum tipis -layaknya seorang iblis.

"Gomen ne Sasuke.." ucap Itachi datar, membuat Sasuke terdiam dan matanya menatap Itachi.

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu." Lanjut-nya datar. Sasuke yang bingung hanya mengernyitkan alis. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak bisa melepasku' hah?" Tanya Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Bawa dia." Ucap Itachi tegas. Dengan sigap kedua orang berbadan kekar itu segera membawa –baca: menyeret- Sasuke ke lantai satu. "He-Hei! Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?! Cepat lepaskan aku brengsek!" Sasuke terus berteriak dan mengumpat kasar tanpa peduli ini di Rumah atau di Bar.

'Sial! Sial! Sial!' batin Sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah laku kedua pesuruh Itachi ini.

Kini Sasuke di berdirikan tepat di bawah Lampu ruang keluarga Mansion Uchiha itu. Dengan mata tajam, dia menatap 2 laki-laki yang ada di depannya. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya dingin. Terutama pada Itachi. Karena dia tau, Ayahnya tidak akan tega berbuat seperti ini kecuali kakaknya.

Itachi mendesah pelan, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofanya itu. Fugaku, sudah menyerahkan urusan ini sepenuhnya ke Itachi sehingga, masalah ini Itachi lah yang mengendalikan-nya.

"Well, Sasuke.. begini. Kau sudah terlalu lama berfoya-foya dengan uang kami. Bahkan kau tidak berkerja sedikitpun. Kerjamu, hanya meminta, lalu menggunakannya tanpa pikir. Jadi saatnya kau harus mengerti bagaimana susahnya mencari uang."

Ucap Itachi tenang. Fugaku hanya diam menatap datar kedua anak laki-laki nya itu.

"Jadi? Intinya?" tandas Sasuke cepat, sambil mengerakan pergelangannya yang tidak nyaman –namun selalu ditahan oleh kedua pria berbadan kekar yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"Kali ini kami akan memberikan pelajaran kepadamu. Bagaimana susahnya mencari uang itu. Maaf Sasuke untuk kali ini kami tidak akan tanggung-tanggung menghukummu sekaligus memberi pelajaran. Kau akan dikirim ke Afrika, ke Desa paling pelosok. Disitu kau akan menemui seseorang yang akan melatih –ah lebih tepatnya mendidik mu." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Hanya itu? Kau pikir dengan begitu bisa membuatku jera heh? Aku tinggal menelepon dan memin-"

"Seluruh koneksimu dengan kami akan diputuskan, ponsel mu kami sita, kau tidak akan menerima uang kiriman dari kami lagi, segala kartu kredit dan fasilitas keuanganmu telah dibekukan. Dan yang kau bawa hanyalah-

Itachi menunjuk koper berukuran sedang dan seonggok dompet Sasuke

-Paspor dan data diri serta pakaianmu saja."

Mata Sasuke terbalak lebar. Apa lagi ini?! pagi-pagi sudah diikat layaknya buronan kelas kakap, lalu di-seret ke bawah dan di buang?

"Kau membuangku?!" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Itachi tertawa kecil. "Bisa dibilang ya, atau bisa dibilang tidak. Terserah tanggapanmu apa. Kau akan di sana selama 6 bulan. Semoga berhasil." Ucap Itachi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Bagaimana jika pelatihan mu itu tidak berhasil?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian sinis. Itachi balas menyeringai, "Aku yakin dia pasti berhasil." Ucap Itachi percaya diri. "Bagaimana kalau tidak?" ucap Sasuke ngotot. "Kalau tidak berhasil, kami akan menuruti segala kemauanmu dan kau tidak perlu bekerja. Setuju?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Setuju."

'hanya 6 bulan heh? Aku yakin, pelatihku akan menyerah bahkan belum sampai seminggu.' Ucapnya dalam hati dengan seringaiannya itu.

Dengan begini, sebuah cerita jadi mengasyikan bukan? Di karenakan sebuah kenakalan, dan taruhan dengan kakaknya, Hidupmu akan berputar 180 derajat Uchiha muda.

Kita lihat saja siapa yang menang.

Sasuke atau Pelatihnya?

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sakura menatap jengkel kertas yang ada di genggamannya itu. matanya dengan cepat bergerak-gerak mengikuti tulisan-tulisan yang terpampang di kertas tersebut. Mood-nya langsung buruk ketika melihat lapora baru yang di berikan oleh Neji.

Disaat mood-nya sedang buruk, Ino malah menyerobot masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi, "Jidat! Serius akan ada orang baru masuk ke basecamp kita? Siapa orangnya? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Kalau lak-laki keren tidak? Atau mung-"

Brak!

Dengan tiba-tiba Sakura menggebrak meja dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan tajam dan tidak suka. Ino hanya bisa menatap Sakura terkejut, "A-ada apa Sakura?" Ino sadar, kalau Sakura sedang marah itu fatal akibatnya jika dia diganggu. Dan sepertinya dia lupa dengan aturan itu.

'Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!' dalam hati Ino terus merutuki kebodohannya menganggu Sakura saat ini.

"Kau.." desis Sakura. Matanya berkilat tajam. Oh, Tuhan! Jerit Ino dalam hati. Tolong selamatkan aku dari amukan Sakura hari ini kumohon! Doanya. Matanya menatap ngeri Sakura yang kini sedang marah luar biasa itu.

Sakura menyadari bahwa Ino ketakutan akan dirinya. Sakura menyesal membuat sahabtnya sampai memandang dirinya seperti itu. Ini bukan salah Ino. pikirnya mulai kalut. Perlahan mata Sakura melembut, dan menatap mata Ino dengan tatapan datar, namun Ino tau. Di balik mata datar itu, Sakura sedang menyimpan Emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kau tau dari siapa?" tanya Sakura langsung tanpa menatap mata Ino. Ino bergumam sebentar, "Ng.. dari Na..ru..to." ucapnya lambat-lambat. Takut membuat Sakura meledak seperti tadi lagi. Cukup mengerikan jika ketua organisasi relawan ini jika sedang mengamuk.

Sudah kuduga. Batin Sakura.

Sakura mendesah pelan, lalu membuka dokumen yang barusan di bantingnya itu. "Uchiha Sasuke." Mata Ino membulat. Dengan cepat dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan 'apa-aku-tidak-salah-dengar?' Sakura hanya membalas tatapan Ino dengan malas.

"Tanyakan saja ke Neji. Aku saja terkejut, jika orang itu akan masuk ke organisasi ini." Ucap Sakura dingin. "Kukira, Uchiha tidak akan pernah masuk ke organisasi semacam ini." Gumam Ino, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Sakura.

Sakura hanya mendesah pelan, tanpa membalas ucapan Ino. Sakura memijit pelipisnya pelan, sambil terus bergumam tidak jelas. Ino hanya bisa melihat iba sahabat sekaligus ketuanya itu. "Lalu keputusanmu apa? Dan aku tau kau tidak mungkin menerima orang malas ini dengan alasan yang tidak jelas." Ucap Ino. Ino tau, sekarang Sakura sedang tidak mood atau apapun. Dia hanya butuh tempat curhat mengenai kekesalannya atas Uchiha bungsu dan Neji mungkin. Jadilah hari ini dia siap mendengar keluhan dari Sakura.

Sakura tetap dia di posisinya beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "Kau tau.. kita kekurangan dana." Ucap Sakura memulai cerita. Terdengar bunyi 'grek' saat Ino menarik kursi di depan Sakura, lalu duduk dengan tenang. Membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Ino. "Neji, berhasil mendapatkan dana. Dan cukup besar, lebih besar dari yang kita butuhkan malah." Lanjut Sakura, Ino hanya manggut-manggut dalam diam. "Aku tau dana tersebut kita peroleh dari keluarga Uchiha, dan aku cukup tau mereka tidak akan membantu kita tanpa menerima imbalan." Lanjut Sakura lagi. Ino hanya menatap Sakura yang kini berubah posisi duduknya, menjadi menyender di kursinya.

"Aku kira, mungkin imbalannya salah satu dari kita akan di ambil, untuk di pekerjakan di perusahaan mereka, atau setidaknya kita akan memberikan informasi mengenai, lahan-lahan yang sangat strategis untuk investasi perusahaan mereka." Ucap Sakura, Ino hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sambil ber-ckck.

"Kau bodoh apa? Usaha mereka itu berupa Peternakan Rusa. Tidak mungkin mereka mau membuka peternakan rusa di gurun seperti ini. Lagi pula salah satu dari kita akan di ambil? memang, di Jepang mereka kekurangan orang yang jenius apa? hingga jauh-jauh mengambil kita yang ada di ujung benua ini?!" Ucap Ino spontan. Sakura menatap tajam Ino, "Jangan lupakan bahwa mereka juga punya rumah sakit di daerah Tokyo lalu Universitas mereka itu! Tentu Sangat Mungkin jika mereka mau menginvestasikan dana mereka di daerah gurun seperti ini untuk membuka Rumah sakit atau Universitas." Ucap Sakura tajam. Tapi untuk mengambil salah satu dari mereka, Sakura tidak mengelak.

Sepertinya Ino memang benar. Untuk kali ini. Batin Sakura tidak mau mengalah.

Ino hanya menatap datar Sakura, oke sekarang posisi mereka bukan lagi Anggota dan pimpinan. Melainkan Sahabat. "Dan, tidak mungkin mereka akan membuka Universitas di sini, di daerah gurun seperti ini. Kau gila?! Bisa rugi mereka karena tidak ada mahasiswa yang akan mau kuliah disini bodoh! Ini daerah pelosok, bukan kota besar!" ucap Ino sedikit meremehkan otak Sakura, mungkin semacam balas dendam karena Sakura selalu mengejek dirinya dan otaknya itu.

Sakura sedikit tersentak, ah betapa bodohnya dia sampai tidak menyadari pikiran yang disampaikan Ino. Sakura bungkam. Ino yang melihat temannya bungkam, hanya bisa menghela napas besar. lalu menyeringai tipis.

"Jadi, intinya? Kau tidak tau syaratnya? Bukankah Neji biasanya akan memberi taukan dulu sebelum membuat perjanjian seperti ini?" jelas Ino dengan nada malas. Okelah, dia sudah tidak penasaran lagi dengan masalah seperti ini. Baginya, yang menarik adalah Uchiha akan datang! sayangnya, demi sahabatnya yang baginya cukup bodoh untuk menyadari alasan yang sangat sepele itu, Ino akan bersedia menemani Sakura hari ini.

"Yah.." ucap Sakura mendesah pelan, "Neji tidak memberitahukan apa-apa, lagi pula waktu itu aku terlalu senang, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa mereka menolong kita dengan pamrih." Ucap Sakura lesu. Ino meringis pelan.

"Well, setidaknya itu bisa menjadi hiburanmu Sakura." ucap Ino setengah bercanda. Sakura mendelik tak suka, dengan kata-kata Ino. "Kau gila?! Hiburan?!" Ucap Sakura setengah memekik.

Ah, yah.. mungkin hiburan untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Ino tidak tau sebenarnya mengapa Sasuke bergabung kesini.

"Baiklah.. baiklah santai saja Sakura! Oke, aku sebenarnya sibuk. Jadi aku pergi dulu ya?" ucap Ino sambil beranjak berdiri. "Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk mendengar masalah Uchiha itu? iri sekali aku dengan orang itu." ucap Sakura mencibir, Ino hanya tertawa pelan. "Aku tau, kau akan butuh tempat untuk meceritakan masalah ini. Lagi pula, kami semua cukup terkejut, ternyata kau menerima Sasuke kesini lho~" ucap Ino sambil mengerling jahil.

Dahi Sakura berkerut tidak suka, "Ralat! Tepatnya, **terpaksa menerima**." Ucap Sakura cemberut. Ino hanya tertawa, "Terserah.. aku sangat menanti bagaimana reaksimu bertemu laki-laki tampan itu." ucap Ino lagi, "Oh.. semua laki-laki biasa saja di mataku." Ucap Sakura enteng mulai sibuk dengan dokumen-nya yang lain.

Ino tersenyum, cukup tipis. "Siapa yang tau? Kau akan tertarik atau tidaknya?" ucap Ino memancing. Sakura mendongak, menatap aneh Ino. "Kenapa? Toh aku juga tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki pemalas itu." ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh saja?" tanya Ino. Sakura semakin heran dengan sikap Ino yang aneh ini, "Kau kena-"/"Apakah Uchiha itu bisa membuat mu jatuh cinta lagi atau tidak? Atau malah sebaliknya, atau juga yang berlawanan." Ucap Ino ambigu.

"..Hah?" Sakura terdiam. "Apa maksudmu? Berlawanan?" ucap Sakura bingung. Ino menyeringai 'dasar polos!' batin Ino. "Yah, berlawanan.. kukira kau cukup peka dengan Naruto." Ucap Ino, Sakura hanya menatap Ino. "Kau aneh." Setelah beberapa detik terdiam Sakura menjawab seluruh pernyataan Ino dengan kata-kata yang cukup menusuk untuk menutup seluruh pembicaraan aneh ini.

"Yah.. kita lihat saja nanti." setelah mengatakan itu, Ino keluar dengan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Sakura. 'Apa maksudnya?'

.

Sasuke berangkat tepat setelah percakapannya dengan kakaknya. Tanpa pamit dengan Ayahnya dan Kakaknya, dia diseret menuju mobil yang biasa di tumpanginya bersama sopirnya –bedanya kali ini di awasi oleh 2 pengawal.

Tidak ada talian lagi di pergelangan tangannya.

Dan dalam sekejap mata. Semua kemewahan dan ke-Glamouran yang biasanya menghiasi hidupnya menghilang.

Tidak ada ponsel Canggih.

Tidak ada mobil Mewah.

Tidak ada rumah Megah.

Tidak ada pesawat Pribadi.

Yang ada kini dirinya sedang berada di pesawat penumpang, jurusan Afrika dan duduk di kelas Ekonomi.

Dan tidak ada lagi kelas EKSEKUTIF!

"Tunggu? Kita akan naik pesawat penumpang? Di kelas EKONOMI?" tanya Sasuke tajam ke kedua pengawalnya itu.

"Kami hanya menerima perintah dari Fugaku-sama dan Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama. Jadi kami tidak bisa membantah." Ucap salah seorang pengawalnya.

"Ckk! Sial, aniki benar-benar serius rupanya." Gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesis pelan ketika dia duduk di bangkunya. 'Keras' pikir Sasuke kesal. 'Sempit pula' tambahnya lagi, dahinya berkerut, ketika kedua pengawalnya duduk di belakangnya, dan di sampingnya duduk seorang nenek-nenek yang cukup menor dandanannya. Sasuke mengernyit kesal dengan dandanan nenek di sampingnya ini.

'Menjijikan' oh tuhan.. bisakah orang ini tidak mengkritik sedikitpun tentang hal yang sepele?

Sasuke segera menoleh ke belakang, "Berikan Ipod ku." Ucapnya tanpa bisa di bantah. Salah seorang dari pengawalnya menjawab dirinya dengan tenang. "Maaf tuan, Ipod anda juga disita."

Sasuke melongo seketika. Apa-apaan? Bahkan Ipodnya.. "Kuso!" umpat Sasuke lumayan keras hingga membuat nenek-nenek tersebut menoleh. Bibirnya yang merah merekah, membuat Sasuke hampir muntah melihatnya.

Untungnya nenek-nenek tersebut hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu membuang mukanya. Dengan santai nenek-nenek tersebut mengeluarkan Ipod canggih dari tasnya, dengan senyuman tua khasnya dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan remeh seolah memamerkan Ipodnya yang canggih itu. Sasuke hanya bisa mendelik kesal dengan tingkah laku nenek tersebut yang baginya kekanakan itu. seolah mengetahui pikiran Sasuke, nenek-nenek tersebut malah memasang dengan perlahan earphone nya dan menyetel musiknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

Menikmati alunan musik yang mengalir di telinganya itu.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa duduk terdiam, sambil memandang bosan langit biru yang disekelilingnya. Pesawat sudah _Take off _ sejak tadi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke melakukan perjalanan yang panjang tanpa benda-benda elektroniknya itu.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Maaf, saya apdetnya telat banget. Kesibukan di dunia nyata membuat saya sering kelupaan dengan ffn sy yg baru ini. Maunya cepet-cepet apdet, maunya sih. Bahkan sampe mau ikutan savers banjir tomat ceri aja nggak bisa -_- maaf juga kalo masih banyak typo. ._. nggak bisa lepas yang satu itu!

Maaf juga kalau masih pendek di ch 2 ini, saya sengaja membuatnya pendek karena mungkin, mungkin lho ya! nanti ch selanjutnya bakal panjang-panjang banget. Apalagi konflik, SasuSakuNaru. Harus dimatangkan sekali agar ceritanya tidak menjadi ber-belit-belit dan akhirnya membuat para readers bingung, dan cerita ini menjadi membosankan. Untuk Pair, ini SasuSaku kok. Hehehe.. bocoran untuk SasuSaku Lovers! Untuk NaruSaku, maaf saya bukan pecinta pairing itu. (:

Mungkin cerita ini akan lebih dari 10 ch. Atau malah lebih dari 15 ch. Saya sendiri tidak yakin. Intinya, saya sangat berterimakasih kepada seluruh riviewers, readers, dan silent readers sekalian! Saya nggak nyangka banget kalau cerita ini akan banyak yang nge-fave atau follow. Sungguh! Saya terharu sekali! :") riview kalian itu membuat cerita ini semakin hidup.

Jadi jika ada kritik, saran, maupun penyemangat lainnya saya sangat bahagia membaca riview kalian! Untuk flame saya pikir-pikir dulu. Soalnya, motto saya itu _Flamers juga pembaca, bedanya riview mereka mencemooh bukan memberi saran._

Jadi, kadang rada gimana gitu kalau ngelihat flamers yang berbaik hati mau ngeflame dengan bahasa yang santun.

Intinya, anda sopan, saya juga sopan. Saya orangnya nggak bakal emosi, tapi kalo udah kelewatan, bahasa saya akan sangat kasar. Jadi, tolong flamers, silahkan nge-flame. Asalkan concrit dan bahasa kalian sopan!

Sekian bacotnya :v terimakasih untuk seluruh Readers, dan Silent readers, dan orang-orang yang mau memfave atau follow Hello Celeb ini. Kata maaf, dan terimakasih tidak cukup untuk membalas kebaikan kalian yang membuat saya tetap semangat melanjutkan cerita ini.

_**Mind to riview? Thanks before.. :3**_

_**Sign.**_

_**Bhatara Yura**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Story © Bhatara Yura**_

_**Rate: T-M**_

_**Genre: Drama/Romance/Friendship/maybe Humor**_

_**MainPair: Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Warning! Ooc, Au, Bad Languange, Sasuke vers RTN, etc. Typos?**_

* * *

Oh, Kami-sama..

Andai saja jika Uchiha brengsek itu tidak datang kemari, akankah kehidupan _basecamp_ ini akan aman dan nyaman seperti dulu?

Mungkin saja.

Namun yang ada malah tingkah laku Uchiha itu malah ngelunjak, dan tidak tahu malu.

Haha. Mungkin Sasuke lebih cepat mendapatkan musuh dibandingkan teman ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello Celeb!**

**.**

**.**

**Flamers? Go away!  
DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberaapa yang menit lalu, Sakura sebenarnya sudah uring-uringan. Bukan karena apa, entah mengapa emosinya sedang meledak-ledak hari ini. Mungkin dia sedang _PMS_ atau.. mungkin juga dia akan kehadiran seseorang yang bahkan boleh dibilang sebagai daftar terakhir untuk orang yang ingin _dikenalnya_.

Disaat para wanita jalang yang ada di Jepang dengan senang hati menghabiskan malam dengan sang _Ice Prince _itu, bahkn rela memohon-mohon hanya untuk **satu malam **saja, Sakura bahkan dengan senang hati, membuang kesempatan dirinya dengan Uchiha itu selama 6 bulan, mungkin kan dengan sangat sukarela memberikan kesempatan yang dimilikinya untuk mereka yang menginginkannya.

Apakah Kami-sama adil?

Yah, mungkin untuk Sakura dan Wanita-wanita itu tidak adil. Mungkin seharusnya, kesempatan mereka di balik aja yah? Sakura satu hari, dan mereka beratus-ratus hari itu, dan entah berapa malam. Yah~ sekuat tubuh mereka juga, menanggung _olahraga_ tiap malam itu. Kurasa kalian tau maksudku bukan?

Jika tidak, lupakan teori di atas, Lihatlah Sakura dan kawan-kawannya. Mungkin lebih tepat kearah teman-teman Sakura yang kini hanya bisa menatap prihatin _Kaichou _mereka itu. Pertama kalinya Sakura dimata mereka terlihat –err gugup?

"Sakura apakah kau gugup?" tanya Hinata lancar. Sebenarnya dia sedari tadi sibuk dengan dokumennya. Sayangnya, gerakan Sakura –mondar-mandir, duduk, menghela napas atau mungkin mendengus kesal, berdiri lagi- otomatis menarik perhatiannya.

Sakura segera menoleh dengan cepat, "Mereka terlambat! Aku paling benci menunggu kau tau itu kan?" bentak Sakura kesal, wajahnya terlihat sekali sangat kusut. Dia sebenarnya paling membenci membuang-buang waktu seperti ini, lebih baik dia melihat orang-orang yang ada di desa dari pada menunggu orang yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan itu.

Berlebihan? Entahlah. Sakura memang suka seperti itu, jika dia tidak suka maka dia akan terus tidak menyukainya. Menurutnya itu sebuah prinsip. Yah, prinsip yang selalu di tertawakan oleh Naruto. Prinsip yang aneh menurutnya.

Ino mendecih kesal, mendengar teriakan Sakura. Sungguh, menurutnya itu sangat mengganggu konsentrasi, Ino tidak terbiasa dengan kebisingan jika sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Bukankah hal biasa jika terlambat 5 menit mungkin saja mereka sedang mencari jalan menuju kemari. Ini kan desa terpencil, bukan kota besar seperti di Tokyo, kau terlalu perfeksionis Sakura." Ucap Ino sambil menatap datar Sakura, lalu matanya mendelik sesaat ketika melihat siapa yang datang ke _basecamp _mereka dengan mobil _jeep _terbuka itu. Mata Sakura mendelik kesal ke arah Ino. "Tapi Ino-

TIN

Suara bel mobil dari luar tenda mengehentikan ucapan Sakura. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten segera berlari ke arah pintu tenda dan mengintip-intip dibalik celah pintu tenda tersebut. Mencoba mengintip Uchiha Sasuke –yang mereka ketahui karena sekilas melihatnya di jendela tenda- yang terkenal akan ketampanannya.

Dan bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi ketiga gadis itu? Mereka membekap mulut mereka, dengan wajah memerah kesenangan mereka bertiga memekik pelan. Sakura mendengus kesal melihat ulah ketiga teman wanitanya itu. 'Apa mereka baru pertama kali melihat seorang Uchiha ya?'

Sakura memutuskan untuk segera mempersiapkan diri, maksudnya seperti merapikan pakaiannya yang terlihat kusut, dan menghela napasnya berkali-kali. Dia tidak gugup –ingat? Dia sedang kesal. Jadi dia perlu mengontrol emosinya agar tidak terlihat sangat kesal. Ketika sudah siap, ia beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Walau tetap saja, emosi Sakura masih mendidih.

"Minggir!" usir Sakura, Hinata menyadari aura tidak mengenakan dari Sakura sehingga yang minggir hanyalah Hinata. Mata Sakura mengikuti gerakan Hinata yang perlahan mundur, lalu beralih ke-kedua temannya yang masih asik mengintai itu. Karena mood Sakura benar-benar jelek hari ini, maka dengan senang hati Sakura memperingatkan mereka berdua dengan cara kasar, sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan Sakura hari ini.

"Kubilang, MINGGIR!" teriak Sakura, sambil menarik paksa kedua tangan Ino dan Tenten.

"AW!/SAKURA!" pekik Ino dan Tenten berbarengan. Mereka berdua mendelik kesal ke arah Sakura, yang bahkan di acuhkan oleh Sakura. Sakura tanpa melihat lagi ke arah belakang, langsung keluar menghadap ke arah sang tamu.

Mata Sakura sedikit membalak dan membeku beberapa detik sebelum dia menampar pipinya pelan lalu berdehem, untuk menarik perhatian 3 laki-laki dewasa tersebut. Belum sempat dia bicara, suara gaduh terdengar dari arah belakang Sakura. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah suara, dan mendapati Ino dan Tenten kini sedang berebut posisi untuk menarik perhatian sang _Ice Prince _tersebut. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang berjalan dengan kalem sambil menundukan kepala telihat malu-malu.

Sasuke membatu sesaat ketika melihat Hinata yang berjalan pelan itu. Dia sedikit mengernyit lalu membuang muka, menatap seseorang yang berambut Pink itu dihadapannya. Menyangka Sasuke memperhatikan Ino dan Tenten, mereka segera salah tingkah, lalu mencoba balas tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Namun, ternyata diluar dugaan Sasuke malah buang muka ke arah Sakura.

Sakura kembali mendengus melihat hal itu.

Terserah.

Pikir Sakura acuh, toh dia sudah tidak suka dengan Sasuke bahkan sejak melihat fotonya –walau dia mengakui Sasuke ternyata cukup tampan.

"Hei, bisa diam." Desis Sakura menegur kedua temannya yang sangat berisik dari tadi. Ino dan Tenten segera mendiam-kan diri (?) karena aura Sakura benar-benar tidak enak. Mereka lebih baik tidak mencari masalah, atau akan ditelan mentah-mentah oleh Sakura.

Sakura mendongak dan balas menatap mata Sasuke dengan mantap. Seperti _De Javu, _Sakura layaknya seperti melihat sesuatu lagi. Namun hal itu malah membuat kepalanya beredenyut-denyut keras, 'Ck! Kenapa disaat seperti ini?' batin Sakura.

"Selamat datang Uchiha-_san_, Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura berusaha ber-ramah-tamah, sambil berusaha melupakan rasa sakit kepalanya itu. Sasuke menatap datar Sakura, dia melihat tubuh Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, seperti sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Lalu beralih ke arah Hinata, dan melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sama dengan Sakura.

Melihat pandangan yang sepertinya sedang menyelidik itu, dan sangat tidak sopan, Sakura menegur Sasuke. "Mengapa anda menatap saya dengan pandangan seperti itu Uchiha- _san_?" tanya Sakura dingin walaupun nampak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, tanpa sengaja melihat jidat Sakura. "Rata." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. 'Apa-apaan?'

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Sakura semakin memicingkan matanya tidak suka ke arah Sasuke. Mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama sekarang ini. Sakura akan segera meledak, jika Uchiha itu memancingnya sekali lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat alis Sakura yang saling bertaut. "Hei.. Jidatmu sangat lebar, apakah itu lapangan Golf? Atau lapangan Sepak Bola?"

Mata Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinta membalak lebar mendengar ucapan Uchiha yang sangat frontal. Muncul empat sudut siku di kepala Sakura. Kepalanya yang tadi berdenyut karena melihat mata Sasuke, kini malah semakin berdenyut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Oh tidak.." desis mereka bertiga berbarengan.

"KAU.." ingin rasanya Sakura mencakar dan menonjok wajah Sasuke saat itu juga, namun Sakura segera terdiam ketika melihat mata Sasuke, dia membeku lagi entah mengapa mata itu terasa sangat mencekam, dan menakutkan. Sebaliknya, Sasuke hanya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura, dan itu ternyata cukup untuk membuat nyali Sakura ciut, dan akhirnya ketika ingin membentak Sasuke dia akhirnya lebih memiih menghela napas, dan membuang mukanya. Beberapa detik pertama Sasuke terdiam, namun tiba-tiba dia menyeringai.

Sakura mengernyit heran melihat seringai Sasuke yang aneh dan menakutkan itu, ketiga orang yang berada di belakang Sakura malah semakin terpesona dengan seringaian Sasuke yang menurut mereka sangat OH WAW~ itu.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?" tawar Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Membuat semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya menatap bingung ke arahnya. Sakura pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran. Melihat tatapan penasaran Sakura membuat Sasuke bersorak girang dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh tentang _basecamp _ini?" lanjut Sasuke masih ambigu. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya semakin kuat. Dia merasa, Sasuke seolah-olah sedang mempermainkan otaknya yang cerdas itu. Tapi hei! Siapa yang tidak bingung dengan perkataan semacam itu dengan orang yang baru kau temui?

"Uchiha- _san, _bahkan kita beru mengenal kau sudah ingin bertaruh denganku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada heran yang kentara sekali. Sasuke menyeringai puas, 5 orang yang mendengarkan mereka hanya bisa menatap bingung kedua sejoli yang sama-sama cerdas itu.

"Well, ini hanya permainan." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai, Sakura semakin bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Dilihat dari gaya bicaramu, kau sudah sangat membenciku, hm?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyedekapkan lengannya, lalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan angkuh dan meremehkan.

Sakura tertegun sesaat, lalu dia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya seringaian yang manis. Mungkin?

"Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu Uchiha- _san_?" tanya Sakura tanpa emosi. Ok, dia sudah malas meladeni permainan Sasuke. "Kulihat dari gestur bicaramu yang cukup beribawa, kau seorang pemimpin yang disiplin dan benci keterlambatan. Apa aku benar?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya. Entah apa mksud dari senyuman tipis itu.

"Menurut anda?" balas Sakura asal, serius! Sasuke benar-benar membuat dirinya sangat kesal hari ini. "Bagaimana jika kau kubuat jatuh cinta ke aku hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman _Playboy _khas-nya itu.

Sakura hampir tersedak air ludah-nya sendiri, bahkan Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata mengangakan mulutnya tanpa mereka sadari. Mata Sakura membulat, dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan _shock_ "T-tunggu, apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura bingung, Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Hinata dan segera membuang mukanya lagi ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Taruhan. Jika kau telah jatuh cinta denganku, maka kau akan menyesalinya. Dan jika kau tidak jatuh cinta dengan ku, maka kau akan sangat beruntung bisa lepas dari genggamanku." Ucap Sasuke.

1 detik..

2 detik..

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Sakura seketika meledak mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu. Sasuke hanya menatap wajah Sakura yang tertawa terbahak-bahak itu dengan datar. Membiarkan Sakura mentertawai dirinya. Dan membiarkan semua orang menatap dirinya dengan 'apa-kau-gila?'

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Karena Sasuke yakin, bahwa setelah hari ini Sakura tidak akan bisa mentertawakan dirinya. Yang ada, adalah menangisi dirinya.

Dan mereka yang menatap Sasuke seperti itu, sebentar lagi mereka akan berlutut di depan Sasuke.

"Kau –ah maaf, maksudku anda serius?" ucap Sakura disela tawanya. Perutnya terasa sangat nyeri karena terlalu lama tertawa. Hingga dia lupa menggunakan bahasa formalnya. "Hn." Dengung Sasuke.

Sakura meliriknya sekilas, lalu segera menegakkan kembali tubuhnya itu –sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. "Maaf apa kau tersinggung, aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu. Hanya saja leluconmu sangat aneh Uchiha- _san._" Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" ucap Sasuke dengan tenang. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Memangnya anda serius?" tanya Sakura heran. "Menurutmu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

Sakura hanya diam menatap mata Sasuke yang tidak berkedip sama sekali itu, dilihat dari matanya Sasuke telihat sangat sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Sakura membeku bingung menjawab apa.

"3 bulan." Ucap Sasuke menghentikan lamunan Sakura, "..hah? maaf apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sakura, "3 bulan,waktu yang akan kugunakan untuk membuat mu jatuh cinta ke aku."

Sakura terdiam, Kami-sama.. mimpi apa dia semalam? Sampai-sampai dia harus bertaruh dengan kehidupan cintanya ini?

Sasuke menoleh ke arah 3 gadis yang ada di belakang Sakura, "Hei kau! Yang berponi rata, siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. Hinata reflek melihat Sasuke –karena hanya dia yang berponi rata- lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan takut-takut, aura Sasuke sangat menakutkan.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Hinata pelan, sebenarnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengr apa yang iducapkan oleh Hinata, namun dia membaca pergerakan bibirnya. 'Hyuuga rupanya, pantas..' dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

Pantas saja kakaknya bisa menghubungi mereka hingga ke pelosok, karena disini ada seorang Hyuuga rupanya.

"Nah, Hyuuga- _san_," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata dan yang lainnya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata hingga Hinata harus memundurkan wajahnya karena wajah Sasuke terlalu dekat. "Y-ya?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Bisa tunjukan di mana kamarku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara menggoda, hampir saja Hinata mau terjatuh karena Sasuke mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke wajah dirinya, sebelum seseorang menepis tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar, lalu menutupi tubuh Hinata di balik punggungnya.

"Ini bukan wilayahmu Sasuke, dan kau tidak berhak menyentuh **adik-ku**." Ucap suara itu dengan nada datar, dengan penekanan di akhir suku katanya, dan sorot mata yang tak kalah dinginnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke berdecak kesal, padahal menggoda Hinata adalah sesuatu yang paling menyenangkan karena wajah Hinata sangat mudah memerah. Sasuke membuang mukanya.

"Kukira hanya ada satu Hyuuga disini." Dengus Sasuke malas. "Ternyata ada dua, hm?" lanjut seseorang dengan suara baritonnya itu, terdengar cempreng namun tetap khas suara laki-laki. Sasuke melirik sekilas, dan terlihat sseorang berambut pirang dan bermata biru menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang –entahlah.

"Uchiha.. Sasuke?" tanya laki-laki itu. "Hn." Dengung Sasuke malas, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau boleh memanggilku Naruto kalau kau mau, akan kuantar kau ke kamarmu dengan satu syarat." Ucap Naruto datar, Sasuke melihatnya dengan pandangan yang tak kalah datar ke arah Naruto.

Tangan Naruto menunjuk 2 orang yang ada di balik punggung Sasuke, "Suruh mereka pergi, hanya kau yang boleh disini." Perintah Naruto, Sasuke diam tak membalas ucapan Naruto. "Ah, kurasa kau cukup pintar mengapa aku menyuruh mereka pergi," ucap Naruto melanjutkan.

"Itachi-_ san _menyuruhku." Ucap Naruto, sambil melirik kedua pengawal tersebut. "Barang-barangnya letakan saja disitu, kalian boleh pergi." Lanjut Neji. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, "Bawa barangku." Perintah Sasuke keras. "Dan kau, jangan memerintahku se-enaknya." Tunjuk Sasuke ke arah Naruto dengan raut wajah tidak suka yang sangat kentara sekali.

"Disini perintahmu sebagai seorang Uchiha tidak berlaku Sasuke." Sakura menyahut tanpa basa-basi ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan aneh, "Tidak ada yang memanggil dengan nama keluarga bila anggota kita sudah lengkap." Ucap Sakura seolah menjadi Sakura yang lain. Sorot matanya tenang, dan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun tadi.

"Dan tugas kalian sudah selesai, kalian boleh pergi. Biar Sasuke yang membawa semua barangnya." Ucap Sakura sambil melirik ke dua koper yang di bawa oleh 2 orang pengawal tersebut. Pengawal tersebut pun mengangguk, lalu berpamitan ke arah Sasuke, yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Ucapanmu terlalu kasar untuk Naruto, tapi karena kau belum tau aturannya, maka aku akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Sakura dengan raut tenang, "Dia akan sekamar denganmu, dan kau Naruto.." ucap Sakura balik menatap Naruto, "Jaga tingkah lakumu." Perintah Sakura.

"Kalian boleh bubar." Ucap Sakura berbalik menuju kantornya, "Makan malam akan di adakan di tempat biasa." Ucap Sakura keras, dan di sahut serawutan oleh seluruh anggotanya. Sasuke mendengus, dan mulai memungut kopernya lalu mengikuti Naruto.

Sengaja dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, bertepatan Sakura melihatnya saat itu juga. Pertama, pandangan Sakura biasa saja, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia menyeringai. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, lalu berkata dengan pelan tanpa bisa didengar mengingat jarak antara Sakura dan Sasuke cukup jauh, namun Sasuke dapat melSakihatnya dengan pergerakan bibir Sakura.

"**Aku tidak akan jatuh ke permainanmu. Kau akan kalah." **

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura, dia hendak menatap kembali mata Sakura, namun Sakura sudah berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya cuek ke arahnya. Seolah melambangkan ucapan Semoga Berhasil, atau apapun itu.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Sakura yang kelewat cuek –menurutnya- itu.

.

.

"Hei.." sahut Naruto dari belakang ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di tenda mereka. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas, sambil berdengung dengan nada bertanya, "Hn?"

Awalnya Naruto enggan menanyakan hal ini, tapi karena ini menyangkut masalah pujaan hatinya, dia harus mengetahui apa maksud Sasuke itu. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.. mungkin ini sedikit privasi, apa boleh?" pertanyaan Naruto mengundang perhatian Sasuke, Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, dari gerakan itu Sasuk mengerti sepertinya ini pertanyaan yang cukup berat untuk Naruto. Tapi.. apa pedulinya?

Disini dia hanya memiliki urusan dengan Sakura, pelatihnya –kata Itachi-, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai Pemimpin atau ketua barunya. "Apa maksudmu tentang perkataan mu yang tadi?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Yang mana?"

"Mengajak Sakura bertaruh."

Seketika gerakan tangan Sasuke yang sedang melipat pakaiannya terhenti. Sasuke tau, kali ini Naruto menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tajam dan menyelidik. Beberapa menit Sasuke diam, membuat Naruto jengah dan memutar matanya bosan. "Apa perlu ku ulang pertanyaan ku agar kau mau menjawabnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bosan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Naruto terdiam, diam bukan berarti menyerah, namun mencari akal agar Sasuke perlahan membocorkan maksudnya. Intinya dia sangat penasaran

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto langsung. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang terbilang blak-blak-an untuk seorang yang baru kenal.

_Heh? Uchiha sepertiku tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta._

**Cassanova.**

Sasuke menyeringai sambil memikirkan apa yang barusan di katakan oleh otaknya. Yah, dia menyukai julukan _Cassanova-_nya itu, berarti penakluk wanita bukan? Dan itu cocok untuk dirinya. Naruto mentautkan alisnya heran ketika melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum aneh itu.

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya heh?" dengus Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pernyataan barusan membuatnya sangat terkejut, namun ia berusaha bersikap biasa, "Tenang saja.." lanjut Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Ini hanya permainan."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya semakin dalam, belum sempat dia bertanya Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku yakin kami tidak akan saling jatuh cinta." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto perasaan-nya sedikit lega, namun pernyataan tersebut tidak membuat Naruto sama sekali lega. Apa maksudnya?

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus, kali ini dia tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini. Sekali lagi Sasuke menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu." Karena ini sudah sangat privasi untuk Sasuke.

Dengan begitu, pembicaraan mereka otomatis selesai, karena Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari tendanya, dan berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Meninggalkan masa lalunya yang kembali terbayang ketika berkumpul disini.

Seluruhnya, mulai yang terindah hingga yang terburuk.

Masa lalu yang kelam, yang ingin membuat 2 Uchiha bersaduara mati. Pergi menyusul seseorang..

Di saat dia sedang berjalan-jalan, dia melihat Sakura sedang membersihkan sesuatu dengan seorang anak kecil. Dia memperhatikan gadis itu secara diam-diam, lalu tertegun melihat mata Sakura yang berbinar bersama anak kecil berkulit hitam itu. Hingga angin bertiup pelan seolah membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke,

**Bagaimana jika kau sendiri yang jatuh cinta ke gadis itu?**

Deg

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**People say "Love is like a game.."  
But, we always serious playing the game  
Because, we're a Gamers!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa #datengdalamkeadaangila. #ditendang #baliklagi

Maafkan, maafkan, maafkan, maafkan, maafkan, maafkan *ojigi* aku telat apdeet! Harap maklumi, udah taun terakhir sekolahnya jadi tambah banyak ujiannya. Trus, ini aja aku langsung lanjutkan cerita setelah T.O

Oke, sekali lagi kalian yang masih mau nunggu Fanfic **Hello Celeb! **Ini, aku sangaaaaaaaaaat bertrimakasih pada kalian semua! *hugkiss* aku tidak akan bisa membalas kebaikan kalian yang mau menunggu crita abal nan labil (maksudnya apdetku labil) XD nah, semoga kerasa feelnya aja deh, Sasuke disini ng- entahlah, aku bingung mendiskripsikannya. Nah mereka semua udah ketemu kan ama Sasuke.. gimana? Gimana? Pendapat kalian tentang pertemuan pertama mereka?

Oke, dan masalah taruhan itu.. ng, aku nggak berani komentar deh, kalian saja yang komentar ._. Naruto juga udah ketauan kan punya perasaan lebih ke Sakura, untuk chapter2 besok, aku nggak yakin bakal apdet cepet, tapi bakalan ku usahakan.

Maaf jika cerita ini terkesan maksa dan aneh, aku juga author baru, jadi KRISAR nya ditunggu. Typo? Semoga tidak ada, aku masih belum terbiasa sama laptop ku, jadi mungkin tangan ku sedikit terpeleset dan akhirnya menjadi typo #alesan :'v

Oke, maaf juga kalo kependekan. Besok aku bakalan panjangin, insyaallah.. sih ._.

Nah, selanjutnya aku pengen ngejelasin arti **Hello Celeb! **

Artinya dari judul itu adalah Sakura yang mengatakan halo kepada Sasuke, kurasa kalian sudah tau maksudku yang ini, tapi untuk mendiskripsikan lebih lanjut. Sakura disini tepatnya mengatakan sapaan tersebut dengan nada meremehkan. Selesai. ._.

Oke, aku mulai gila, maafkan kalau ada salah kata, untuk yang bertanya mengenai maksud-maksud di ch 2 semoga sudah terjawab di ch ini, terimakasih untuk readers dan silent readers, yang belum meninggalkan jejak. Kutunggu lho ya!

Ok,_**see you in the next chapter..**_

_**Mind to riview? Thx before.. :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Story © Bhatara Yura**_

_**Rate: T-M**_

_**Genre: Drama/Romance/Friendhip/maybe Humor.**_

_**MainPair: UchihaSasuke/HarunoSakura/UzumakiNaruto**_

_**Warning! AU, OOC, Bad Languange (Violence). Typos?**_

* * *

Naruto mendengus.

Dia sudah muak dengan harga diri dan keangkuhan, karena hal itu-lah yang membuat keluarganya hancur. Angkuh? Haha.. rasanya Naruto ingin tertawa dengan angkuhnya Uchiha brengsek itu.

Dia membenci rasa angkuh, dan dia juga sangat membenci Uchiha, bahkan sejak sebelum dirinya berumur 8 tahun. Keangkuhan Uchiha tersebut mengingatkan dirinya pada seseorang, seseorang yang sangat dibencinya bahkan sampai mendarah daging di tubuhnya..

Seseorang yang telah merampas kebahagiaan dirinya, juga ayahnya.

Mengingat akan hal itu, membuat Naruto mual, ingin rasanya dia membuang masa lalunya yang hina –menurutnya itu- hingga membuat ayahnya gila, dan dirinya berakhir disini hanya untuk melarikan diri. Dan menemukan pujaan hatinya.

Dan sekarang? Apa? Uchiha akan mengambil-nya lagi?

"Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek! AAAAKHHH!" Naruto mengumpat-umpat hingga dia akhirnya berteriak sambil membekap mulutnya agar tidak ada yang mendatangi tendanya.

"**Uchiha.."**

Naruto terus mengumpat di mulutnya, matanya berkilat tajam, hingga pupilnya menajam, dalam hati dia berdo'a.

"**..Matilah"**

Untuk kematian seseorang.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello Celeb!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
Flamers? Go away!  
DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Hinata terdiam ketika melihat Sasuke kini sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, karena Sasuke sedang memunggungi-nya.

Sebenarnya dia tadi berniat untuk membantu Sakura dan Nana –nama anak kecil yang ada di dekat Sakura- namun langkahnya terhenti seketika, ketika melihat punggung lebar Sasuke. Entah mengapa sejak 5 menit Hinata berdiri di belakang Sasuke, laki-laki itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Dan itu membuat dirinya takut, mengingat Sasuke seorang penggoda wanita, dia takut jika Sasuke dan menggagunya seperti tadi pagi.

Hinata terus memperhatikan Sasuke, hingga Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Hinata. Sontak mata Hinata yang pucat dan tanpa pupil itu melebar, dia merasa bodoh karena memilih memperhatikan Sasuke sejak tadi, bukannya pergi ke tempat lain.

'Oh tidak..' batin Hinata.

Kini seringai Uchiha Sasuke keluar, seringai yang sangat tampan nan menggoda itu otomatis membuat Hinata semakin panik, dia bingung bagaimana alasan yang akan dikatakannya pada Sasuke nantinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hm.. Nona Hyuuga? –ah maksudku, Nona Hinata?" Sasuke mengatakan-nya sambil berjalan, tanpa menghilangkan seringai nakalnya. Hinata bertambah panik, dia berjalan mundur tanpa sadar ketika Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke arahnya.

"A-aku.." keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Hinata.

Sebagai seorang _Cassanova, _Sasuke tentunya sangat bangga ketika, ada seorang wanita yang ketakutan kepada dirinya seperti ini, itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat di banggakan oleh Sasuke. Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar.

Tangan Hinata semakin basah, dia menggenggam erat keranjangnya yang dibawanya sedari tadi, Sasuke melihat isi keranjang itu berupa sabun dan sikat-sikat. Dan Sasuke memiliki kesimpulan, mungkin Hinata akan memberikan barang tersebut kepada Sakura.

"A-aku, a-akan m-m-memberikan i-i-ini pada-"

DUG

Sesuatu menghantam kepala Sasuke dengan kerasnya, mata Sasuke dan Hinata membalak terkejut, sumpah! Demi apapun! Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah dipukul oleh ayah dan kakaknya. Dan sekarang ada yang berani memukulnya?

Sasuke menggeram, matanya berkilat tajam, dia segera berbalik, dan mendapati Sakura dengan wajah datar sudah berdiri di belakangnya "APA?!" bentak Sakura menantang. Sasuke terkejut dengan bentakan Sakura hanya bisa melongo, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang LOL itu.

"Nah!" Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura telah mengambil tangan Sasuke dan meletakan sebuah sikat, "Dari pada kau menakuti Hinata dengan senyuman gilamu itu-"

Sasuke membalak kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura yang kelewat kasar sebagai cewek itu.

"-lebih baik kau bantu kami membersihkan tempat itu." Sakura menunjuk ke arah WC umum yang tepat berada di bawah pohon. Sasuke mendelik melihat WC umum itu, dia memang mengakui kalau WC umum yang berjumlah 3 bilik itu memang bersih, namun tetap saja dia Uchiha! Dia tidak perlu –ralat tidak boleh membersihkan tempat para manusia membuang kotorannya itu.

Sakura hanya mendengus melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menurutnya berlebihan, namun sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum.. senyum mengerikan. "Heh!" sentak Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh kaget ke arahnya, dan melihat senyuman Sakura yang mengerikan itu. Perasaannya tidak enak mengenai senyuman itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke berusaha bersikap cool.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sasuke, lalu berbisik dengan nafas dan suara yang benar-benar pelan, hingga Sasuke mendelik melihat perbuatan Sakura yang berani. Oke, dia terbiasa dengan gerakan semacam ini. Toh, wanita-wanita yang biasanya dia tiduri juga melakukan hal ini, untuk merayunya, dengan kata-kata yang seduktif, hingga membuat nafsu menguasai dirinya.

Tapi ini beda, yang Sakura bisikan adalah hal yang paling Sasuke hindari didunia.

"Bersihkan WC bagian laki-laki, atau kau tidak mendapatkan makan malam."

**Kami-sama.. bolehkah aku bunuh diri dari pada membersihkan tempat menjijikan itu?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

SREK

SREK

SREK

BYUUR

SREK

SREK

"Kau benar-benar tidak becus yah dalam bersih-bersih?" sindir Sakura tajam. Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal, dan sekejap dia menatap Sakura tajam. Namun entah mengapa, tatapan tajam itu malah membuat Sakura senang, dia senang dengan tatapan itu. Entah mengapa. Tapi perasaan senang itu tidak dia tampakan, yang ada dia malah balik menatap tajam mata Sasuke, "Apa?!" sentak Sakura, lalu dia melirik lagi ke arah pojokan WC dekat dengan jamban.

"Bersihkan yang diujung situ, lihatlah masih banyak lumut." Perintah Sakura, Sasuke melirik kesal kearah kotoran itu tanpa berniat membersihkannya, Sakura mendengus "Apa kau berniat kelaparan hari ini?" tanya Sakura datar ketika melihat Sasuke masih diam di tempat.

Sasuke mendengus, bahkan ini sudah ke-tiga kalinya dia membersihkan bilik ini, bahkan Sakura masih menganggapnya kotor? Apa mata anak itu tidak rusak?

"Jika kau pikir mataku rusak karena bisa melihat kotoran di ujung yang paling gelap sedikitpun, maka kau salah besar," dengus Sakura "Mataku masih normal Uchiha." Ucap Sakura sambil mengejek Sasuke dengan nama Uchiha-nya.

Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Sakura, lalu dia melirik ke ujung bilik yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura, di menghela nafas besar. Hidup seperti ini layaknya neraka menurut dirinya.

"Hei.." panggil Sasuke membuat Sakura melihat kearahnya. "Aku lelah. Bisa istirahat?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Bodohnya Sasuke, siapa juga yang akan luluh dengan meminta dengan wajah datar?

Namun, Sakura yang memang berniat untuk membuat Sasuke disiplin tidak akan memberi ampunan pada sang junior –yah sebagian karena tidak luluh juga sih. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Sasuke berdecak kesal, dia membanting sikat dan sabun kamar mandinya, lalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aku lelah, dan aku tidak mau melanjutkan ini. Terserah kau mau memberiku makan atau tidak." Sasuke berucap dengan dahi mengkerut dan wajah kesal, lalu dia segera melengos meninggalkan Sakura di kamar mandi laki-laki.

Sakura mendengus, "Ya ampun.. dia manja sekali." Sakura mendesah pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya, sepertinya Sasuke terlalu dimanja waktu masa kecilnya. Sehingga, membersihkan kamar mandi selama 2 jam saja sudah mengeluh, bagaimana mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain? Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Namun, perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Sakura tidak akan memberikan makan malam untuk Sasuke malam ini.

Kejam ya?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Ino ketika Sakura memasuki tenda dapur, sebenarnya mereka sudah disediakan rumah untuk para relawan. Sayangnya, terlalu banyak anak yang yatim-piatu yang tidak memiliki rumah –karena orang tua mereka meninggal karena demam berdarah- sehingga mereka memilih untuk mengerjakan semua di tenda, dan jika perkerjaan mereka tidak menumpuk mereka akan tidur bersama anak yatim-piatu tersebut. Contohnya Nana tadi.

Namun, jika pekerjaan mereka menumpuk, mereka terpaksa tinggal di tenda untuk sementara. Jarak 3 km membuat mereka malas membawa semua dokumen itu kerumah di desa. Untuk makanan anak yatim-piatu, kepala desa menyanggupi untuk memberikannya, sehingga mereka tidak perlu ambil pusing untuk mencarikan makan mereka juga.

"Manja." Jawab Sakura singkat, lalu segera menuangkan air putih ke gelas, dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Dia menghela nafas lega, hari ini benar-benar panas. Sakura berucap sambil mengusap keringatnya, "Entah bagaimana orang tuanya mendidiknya, sehingga anak itu menjadi sangat manja."

Ino tertawa kecil, "Bukankah Neji sudah mengatakan, tujuan Itachi mengirimnya kemari adalah karena dia ingin kau meubahnya menjadi lebih disiplin dan hemat. Lalu membuka mata hatinya juga."

ZREEEK

Suara reslting jendela yang di buka menarik perhatian mereka, dan kepala Naruto muncul di antaranya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan cengiran khas. Seketika Sakura tertawa ketika melihat wajah Naruto, penuh dengan kotoran coklat. "Hmmp! Hei.. wajahmu sangat kotor Naruto."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu mengusap wajahnya asal, dan membuat kotorannya semakin menutupi wajah Naruto. Sakura terbahak melihat itu. Ino yang dari tadi asik dengan adonan kue-nya merasa terusik dengan tawa Sakura yang keras itu.

"Sakura diamlah! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membuat kue." Seketika tawa Sakura terhenti, lalu menatap Ino dengan pandangan melotot. "Serius?! Kau membuat kue? Sejak kapan?!" tanya Sakura setengah menjerit. Bahkan Naruto pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sakura.

Ino mendelik kesal ke arah Sakura, di merasa Sakura meremehkannya. Memangnya seburuk apa sih, gadis yang tidak pernah bisa memegang pisau itu mencoba membuat kue?

"Diamlah! Kau mengejekku hah?!" sentak Ino kesal. Sakura membulatkan matanya, karena wajah Ino terlihat sedikit memerah. "Kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Sakura polos. Ino membuang wajahnya, "Huh! Dasar tidak peka!" Ino berkata dengan nada ketus.

Sakura mengernyit bingung, apa maksudnya?

Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya, namun Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tau. Sakura mendengus. "Nah.." Ino tiba-tiba melemparkan sebuah lap bersih, "Berikan pada Naruto, suruh bersihkan wajahnya. Aku jijik melihat wajahnya."

Sakura menatap Naruto lagi, namun Naruto sudah menghilang, "Naruto hilang." Jawab Sakura tanpa melihat Ino. "Kalau begitu keluarlah, kau mengganggu ku." Sakura mendelik ke Ino, apa-apaan sih? Ino benar-benar ketus sekali.

"Kau kenapa sih?!" Sakura bertanya dengan nada jengkel, "Pergilah." Ino malah mengusirnya. "Kau benar-benar mengganggu." Tambah Ino. Sakura sudah biasa mendengar Ino mengusirnya, namun kali ini berbeda, seperti.. entahlah Sakura tidak dapat mengartikannya. Dia akhirnya memilih keluar, dari pada mendengar usiran Ino terus.

Ino sedikit melongokan kepalanya ketika Sakura keluar, "Baiklah. Dia sudah keluar. Keadaan aman untuk sekarang." Ino berkata sambil berbisik, dan dibalik pintu tenda belakang muncul-lah Tenten, Hinata, Neji, dan Naruto. Mereka tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Sakura yang aneh.

Yah, Ketua mereka ini memang selalu melupakan hari penting-nya, dan sekarang pun dia melupakannya lagi. Kebiasaan ini sudah di hapal Hinata, karena 3 tahun bersahabat di Jepang membuat dirinya hapal dengan kebiasaan Sakura. Well, mereka sekarang akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Sakura, sekaligus pesta penyambutan untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat sungai, ketika dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Kakinya terasa pegal, pakaiannya yang biasanya selalu rapi dan licin itu kini sudah tampak lusuh, kotor dan bau.

Tanpa peduli lagi dengan pakaiannya, Sasuke segera mencebur ke air sungai itu dan melepaskan kaos atasannya lalu melemparnya ke sebuah tangkai pohon. Dia memutuskan mandi disitu.

.

.

BYURR

Samar-samar gadis kecil itu mendengar suara air yang muncrat. Dia segera berlari kecil dan pergi menuju belakang pohon yang biasanya dia datangi bersama kakak-kakak berambut warna-warni itu. Keranjang yang dia peluk, kini dia peluk bertambah erat lagi.

Dia mengintip-intip ke arah sungai, dan melihat seorang laki-laki berbadan kekar dan berkulit putih sedang menggosokan badannya dengan air.

.

.

Sasuke merasa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari belakang, karena Sasuke tidak membawa persiapan apapun, dia hanya bisa mempersiapkan kemampuan fisiknya. Dengan cepat dia berbalik, dan seketika suara daun bergesek terdengar, terlihat daun tersebut juga saling bergesek.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, curiga. Dia segera berjalan perlahan menuju dedaunan itu. Berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak ketahuan.

.

.

Gadis yang terlihat masih berumur 7 tahun itu mendekap mulut-nya panik, matanya mengeluarkan air mata hampir menangis. Dia sangat takut. Karena dia takut dengan orang asing itu, dia takut jika orang tersebut akan menyakiti dirinya karena dia tidak bisa berteriak.

Nafas gadis itu memburu ketika mendengar tangkai pohon yang patah, sepertinya laki-laki itu menginjaknya. Dia semakin ketakutan.

.

.

SREEK

Sasuke membuka dedaunan tersebut, dan tampaklah seorang gadis kecil sedang terduduk disitu sedang menatapnya takut, Sasuke melihatnya secara fisik, dia berkulit putih, namun matanya sangat belo dan berwarna biru. Rambutnya pun pirang. Dia memakai dress biru sederhana sewarna dengan matanya.

"Who are you?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Gadis tersebut terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dan kiri, sepertinya mencari sebuah bantuan. Sasuke yang tidak terlalu suka dengan anak kecil segera meraih tangan anak tersebut dengan kasar. "I say, Who are you? Can you speaking? Or your ears can't hear me?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar sama sekali.

"HEI! WHO ARE YOU?!" teriak Sasuke semakin kesal ketika melihat gadis tersebut tidak segera menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis tersebut perlahan menangis, dia menutup matanya dengan tangannya. Keranjang yang tadi di pegangnya kini terjatuh dan isinya berceceran.

Sasuke melepas tangan gadis itu dengan kasar, hingga gadis tersebut terjatuh. Dengan cueknya, dia meninggalkan gadis kecil malang itu. Membiarkan dia menangis tanpa suara.

Sasuke mengambil pakaiannya dan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kei.." panggil Sakura, namun tidak ada suara gemerincing lonceng gelang kaki yang biasanya langsung ramai ketika dia memanggilnya. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran, Kemana dia?

"Kei.." panggil Sakura sekali lagi, namun tetap tidak ada sahutan lonceng. Dia segera berlari ke arah tenda dapur lagi, dan menarik resletingnya dengan kasar. Didalamnya terlihat Ino, Naruto dan Hinata sedang tertawa-tawa mencomot sebuah cokelat, sedangkan Tenten dan Neji sedang mengaduk sesuatu.

Mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu. "Ada apa-/Dimana Kei?!" tanya Sakura memotong pertanyaan Tenten. Mereka berlima saling bertatapan, barusan Keila datang untuk membantu mereka membuat kudapan, dan mereka menyuruhnya untuk mencuci stroberi di sungai, karena air disitu yang paling jernih.

Nafas Sakura memburu tidak sabar, "DIMANA DIA!?" tanya Sakura dengan bentakan. Semua terkejut mendengar bentakan Sakura, dan Naruto menjawabnya dengan sedikit gugup "Di sungai Sakura." Mata Sakura melotot mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Kenapa bisa disitu?! Jarak Bascamp, bahkan desa terlalu jauh dengan sungai!" Sakura menatap mereka nyalang.

"T-tadi dia ingin membantu kami, jadinya kami menyuruhnya mencuci buah-buahan di sungai." Jawab Tenten mulai takut. Sakura terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana mereka bisa menyuruh Keila sejauh itu, sedangkan keadaan Keila..

"APA?! KENAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN ITU?!" bentak Sakura emosi, namun tidak ada yang berani menjawab, Sakura mendecih lalu pergi begitu saja.

Semua terdiam mendengar bentakan Sakura. Mereka sadar apa yang mereka lakukan, dan mereka juga sadar dengan keadaan Keila. Sepertinya mereka melakukan kesalahan besar karena membiarkan gadis itu pergi sendirian ke sungai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura, terlihat gadis itu terburu-buru, wajahnya juga memerah penuh keringat. Sakua melewatinya begitu saja. Membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung, namun dia memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya dari pada mengikuti Sakura.

Dia bersiul pelan, tanpa menyadari badai akan segera terjadi.

.

.

"KEILA!" teriak Sakura seketika dia sampai di dekat sungai. Lalu terdengar suara gemerincing lonceng dari balik semak-semak, Sakura segera berlari menuju semak-semak. Dia segera membekap mulutnya ketika melihat tangan Keila yang memerah. Seperti habis dicengkeram oleh seseorang. Telapak kakinya juga berdarah, sepertinya sobek terkena tangkai yang tajam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" tanya Sakura lembut, wajah dan baju Keila tampak sangat berantakan. Keila segera memeluk Sakura erat, dia menangis sesenggukan di perut Sakura. Sakura mengelus pelan rambut pirang gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu mendongak dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan takut

"**Tadi ada orang." **Keila berkata dengan tangannya, Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, seluruh desa sudah mengenal Keila, dan pasti jika Keila bertemu dengan seseorang dia tidak akan memanggil orang tersebut dengan nama 'Orang' dan memanggil dengan nama aslinya. Dan sepertinya yang ditemui Keila hari ini adalah orang asing.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura kalem, Keila menunduk lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Entah mengapa perasaan gadis kecil itu mengatakan kalau jangan mengatakan siapa laki-laki itu. Disisi lain, Sakura berpikir Keila masih shock dan takut, sehingga dia menyadari kalau Keila tidak ingin bercerita sekarang.

Sakura tersenyum, "Kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa.." Sakura berucap dengan logat Jepangnya yang khas. Sebenarnya gadis ini bisa berbahasa Jepang dan bahasa Inggris, namun karena Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya jadi dia menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Ayo pulang.. Nee-chan akan menggendongmu." Ucap Sakura sumringah, gadis itu balas tersenyum sumringah, lalu senyumnya memudar lagi, "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ketika menyadari Keila berubah murung. Keila menunjuk buah Stroberi yang berceceran di tanah yang sedikit kering itu, Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kita cuci dulu buah itu lalu kita akan pulang." Keila tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata menunggu kepulangan Sakura dengan keadaan khawatir, mereka pergi cukup lama dan hari sudah hampir malam. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" tanya Ino lagi berusaha meyakinkan diri, Sasuke sudah berganti pakaian. Dan dia hanya mengangguk singkat, karena feelingnya mengatakan Sakura itu kuat.

Dan dia yakin Sakura tidak apa-apa, toh tadi dia bertemu Sakura di jalan bukan?

Samar-samar terlihat rambut berwarna Pink dan Kuning terlihat mencolok dari jarak yang cukup jauh, tanpa sadar Ino, Tenten dan Hinata menghela nafas lega. Mereka segera berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Forehead! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kalian perginya sangat lama? Kalian tau, kami sangat khawatir!" Ucap Ino penuh emosi. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka semua datar, namun matanya terbalak seketika. Sakura sedang menggendong gadis kecil yang barusan saja mengintipnya ketika sedang mandi.

Seketika Sasuke berdiri, membuat ke-empat gadis itu terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara kursi dibanting. Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Sasuke. Dia segera bersembunyi di balik punggung Sakura, tingkah laku tersebut otomatis menarik perhatian Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Ada apa Kei?" tanya Sakura bingung ketika melihat tingkah laku Keila yange aneh itu. Keila hanya menggeleng pelan, kepalanya menunduk terlihat ketakutan, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya juga dengan pandangan terkejut.

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata otomatis juga ikut menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke hanya diam menatap gadis itu. Gadis yang ada di balik punggung Sakura.

Kei hampir menangis di punggung Sakura, dia sangat ketakutan. Pandangan Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya akan seseorang, seseorang yang dulu membuatnya hingga tidak bisa berbicara. Dan kelakuan Sasuke membuat ketakutan nya pada Sasuke semakin menjadi..

"_Dad.. Kaasan.. tolong aku."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Eaaa#apaan -_- #plak

Oke, haaiii! Aku balik lagi, nyan~ :3 okelah, aku jelaskan lagi. Keila adalah gadis blasteran. Ayahnya orang barat, dan ibunya orang Jepang. Dia mengombinasikan memanggil kedua orang tuanya dengan istilah barat dan Jepang. Biar adil katanya *emang sejak kapan lu ngomong sama dia?* #plaak. Tapi apakah dia kunci dari cerita ini? Silahkan menebak-nebak ~('w')~. Disini, semua masa lalu Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto mungkin akan terungkap sedikit-demi sedikit. Akan aku usahakan agar tidak menyimpang sejauh mungkin dari cerita.

Dan, jiaah~ aku bilang kemaren mau apdet cepet ya? ._. ah, maaf janji tidak bisa ditepati m(_._)m aku ada ujian UAS. Jadinya konsentrasi terfokus kesana untuk sementara. :3 sebenarnya ini cerita udah jadi lama banget, tapi yah gitu. Males buka laptop, gara2 tugas dari guru menumpuknya nauzdubillah -_-" padahal habis UAS, malah dikasih tugas numpuk2 #curcol #plaak

Oke deh, dari pada banyak nyocros, langsung aja.

**Thanks Alot for you!**

**Sabila Foster, Hanazono Yuri, Azriel Kanhaya, .524, Uchiha Riri, Mantika mochi, Kazamatsuri de rain, .39, FiaaATiasrizqi, Mademoisellenna, bluestar260, Persephone-Athena, Kaname.**

**Dan kalian para silent readers!**

**Terimakasih banyak juga untuk kalian yang mau mem-fave dan mem-follow cerita ini :')**

Sekian, jika ada pertanyaan silahkan klik kotak riview di bawah, maaf jika ada yang terlewat atau tidak kutulis namanya, atau typo di nama kalian. Dan semoga aku bisa menjawabnya di bagian cerita, atau silahkan PM.

Oke, terakhir..

_**Mind to riview? Thanks before.. :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Story © Bhatara Yura**_

_**Genre: Drama/Romance/Family/Friendship**_

_**Mainchara: UchihaSasuke/HarunoSakura/UzumakiNaruto**_

_**Warning! Sasuke vers RTN, AU, OOC, Typo?**_

* * *

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di depannya ini. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya balas menatap datar tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Sasuke lalu melirik sekilas ke arah gadis yang ada di balik punggung Sakura itu, dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata bulatnya yang berwarna biru kehijauan itu.

Mata Keila langsung membulat takut, dan segera bersembunyi di balik punggung Sakura kembali. _Apa sebegitu menakutkannya aku? _Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Namun dia juga lebih memilih mengacuhkan gadis itu, dan menatap Sakura lagi.

"Sasuke.." ucap Sakura datar namun dengan suara yang menusuk, lengkap dengan aura tajam yang rasanya ingin membunuh Sasuke saja. "Hn?" jawab Sasuke tetap cool.

"Mengapa kau membuat gadis ini ketakutan?!" desisnya tajam.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello Celeb!**

**.**

**.**

**Flamers? Go Away!  
DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Sakura menunggu jawaban Sasuke dengan tidak sabar. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja. "Cepat jawab aku Sasuke!" tegas Sakura. Namun Sasuke tidak berkutik. Beberapa detik berlalu, Sasuke tidak menjawab, membuat Sakura meledak seketika.

"HEI KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?! Dengar! Posisimu disini tidak ada bandingannya ketimbang aku, mengerti!? Jadi jawab aku!" mendengar ucapan Sakura, seolah Sasuke merasa disindir. _Lalu dia siapa? _Elak Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke menghela napasnya, lalu menatap Sakura malas.

"Simple saja. Dia tidak mau berbicara." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Sakura melotot mendengar ucapan Sasuke. _A-apa?! Jadi.. karena itu? _Sakura menggeram dalam hati. "Lalu jika dia tidak berbicara, kau melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit tenang namun masih terdengar ada nada tinggi ditengah kalimatnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, lalu buang muka. "Menurutmu apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Ingin rasanya Sakura memukul kepala bokong ayam Sasuke itu. "Jangan membuatku semakin emosi Sasuke." Tekan Sakura.

Sasuke menatap datar Sakura, lalu melirik gadis itu sekali lagi. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Sasuke jujur, namun Sakura yang sudah terlalu menancapkan sifat ngeatif Sasuke terlalu dalam, langsung menyangkalnya.

"Bohong! Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik-kan pada gadis ini?!" bentak Sakura. emosi Sasuke tersulut, dengan tatapan tajam dia menatap Sakura yang kini berdiri di belakang mejanya itu. "Hei! Dimana-mana, jika orang bertemu dengan orang asing, pasti akan bertanya 'siapa kau?' aku sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak memarahinya langsung tapi dia tidak menjawab! Apa salahnya jika aku membentak?!" balas Sasuke membentak.

Gigi Sakura bergemeletuk kesal, "Jangan membentakku Sasuke." Desis Sakura. Sasuke tertawa –sinis. "Kau pikir aku peduli? Kau siapa, hah? Jangan memerintahku se-enaknya Sakura." desis Sasuke tak kalah tajam.

Mata Sakura memicing tajam, "Kau orang baru! Kau tidak tau apa-apa! Kau bahkan tidak tau mengapa gadis ini tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu!" bentak Sakura emosi. Sasuke merasa direndahakan, egonya mulai bermain, dia langsung berdiri, dan menantang Sakura.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kenapa jika aku orang baru?! Aku juga tidak peduli dengan kau, Naruto atau siapapun itu!" bentak Sasuke. "Sudah kukatakan, kau tidak tau apa-apa! Bisakah kau mengerti itu?!" bentak Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Untuk apa aku pengertian pada kalian hah?" tanya Sasuke meremehkan. Wajah Sakura merah padam mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"DIA BISU BRENGSEK!"

Deg

Mata Sasuke membalak lebar. Gadis yang kini sedang diperdebatkan itu, kini menangis tersedu-sedu menarik jubah Sakura, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengatakan seolah _**berhenti, jangan bertengkar.**_

Sasuke menatap gadis yang kini sedang menangis tersedu-sedu itu. Dalam hati kecilnya, dia merasa bersalah dengan gadis kecil itu, namun ego-nya masih terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya, bahkan untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sangat berarti pada gadis itu.

"Sekarang, kau bisa mengerti mengapa dia tidak 'mau' menjawab?!" tanya Sakura dingin.

"Aku tidak tau jika dia bisu."

Mulut dan hatinya berkata lain, dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan dingin, namun samar terdengar getaran di nadanya. Seolah, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah –setidaknya, karena telah melukai perasaan gadis kecil itu.

Namun, Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sakura menunduk, menenangkan Keila yang menangis itu, tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke lagi. Dia menggendong Keila keluar dari tendanya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terbatu ditempatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

Naruto mendengus kasar, kini dia sedang mengasah pisau yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk berburu se-ekor Rusa bersama Neji. Malam telah tiba, Hanya Sasuke dan Sakura-lah yang tidak ada di meja makan. "Apa kau kesal karena Sakura tidak ada di meja makan?" tanya Ino sambil meletakan semangkuk sup di samping Naruto.

Semenjak kedatangan Sasuke, Naruto terlihat lebih dingin dan 'sedikit' lebih uring-uringan ketimbang biasanya. Yah, Ino memahami perasaan Naruto juga sih. Ino tau kalau Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura, dan itu mulai dari pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Namun, diantara mereka semua, Naruto dan Sakura-lah yang paling misterius. Naruto, yang terlihat serampangan, bodoh, supel dan ceria, terkadang bisa berubah drastis ketika ditanyai, 'boleh kutau keluargamu seperti apa?'

Pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya sangat sensitif bagi Naruto. Dan reaksi pertama yang dikeluarkan-nya ketika mendengar pertannyaan itu adalah,

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucapnya ketus, dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Pada akhirnya, mereka semua tidak ada yang berani menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto. Tapi, disisi lain, jika kalian sudah mengenal Naruto yang mudah akrab, kalian seperti melihat orang lain ketika melihat Naruto yang seperti itu. Seolah, Naruto itu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Sedangkan Sakura? Hinata dan Ino yang paling dekat saja tidak tau, apalagi yang lainnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum kosong ketika ditanyai hal yang lebih dalam mengenai urusan pribadinya.

"Makanlah, selagi masih hangat." Ucap Ino kalem, sambil duduk disebelah Naruto. ucapan Ino membuyarkan lamunannya mengenai Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ya," sahutnya singkat. Ino tersenyum tipis. Dia menatap langit yang cukup cerah hari ini. Suara kayu terbakar didepan Ino –dibelakang Naruto, karena Naruto sedang memunggungi nya- menambah kesan tentram disekitar mereka –mungkin untuk Ino. Ditambah suara asahan pisau dari Naruto

"Sebentar lagi, basecamp ini akan bubar ya?" pertanyaan Ino membuat gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti seketika. "Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan alis berkerut, dia lalu berbalik dan menatap dengan tanda tanya kepada Ino, Ino berbalik dan langsung bertemu mata dengan Naruto. dia tersenyum kecil, lalu menarik napasanya sambil menatap langit lagi. Naruto masih menuggu jawaban Ino.

"Kau tau? Pemerintah semakin liar, semakin banyak korupsi. Terutama di wilayah sini. Apalagi wilayah ini sangat terpencil, kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk membuat wilayah ini maju." Ucap Ino, Naruto masih diam mendengarkan.

"Bahkan, untuk membayar kiriman setiap bulan untuk kebutuhan penduduk sini saja, sudah tidak mampu. Apalagi ditambah kita?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum, namun senyumnya terlihat sedih dan putus asa. Ino manatap Naruto sekilas, lalu mengerutkan alisnya, "Hey! Cepat makan sup mu! Kau tadi tidak makan sedikitpun, dan aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukmu." Ino memperingatkan.

"Bai-" Mata Naruto dan Ino melotot, ketika melihat sup-nya sudah ada yang menikmati. "Kau lamban, jadi aku memakannya duluan." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kelaparan.

"Jadi, urusanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah menggoda. Sakura, mengerutkan alisnya. "Sudah." Jawabnya singkat. Naruto berdehem keras, menandakan untuk Ino jangan melanjutkan percakapan ini. Ino yang mengerti tanda itu, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa serius basecamp ini akan di bubarkan?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah sedih juga serius, "Aku pasti akan merindukan penduduk sini dan anak-anak itu." tambahnya.

"Kau kan tidak suka anak kecil?" celetuk Naruto, dan langsung mendapat jitakan kecil dari Ino. Nafsu makan Sakura, mendadak hilang karena ucapan Ino. memang benar, Basecamp ini akan terancam hilang, karena pemerintah sudah tidak sanggup membayar mereka semua. bahkan untuk jumlah bayaran yang kecil sekalipun. Hal ini, mengingatkan Sakura kepada Keila..

Dan juga terhadap pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke barusan.

"Mungkin.." jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa meng-_handle_ nya seperti biasa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil membenarkan posisi kayu api unggunnya agar tidak mati. Hanya inilah satu-satunya penghangat mereka selain selimut yang ada di atas kasur dan jaket mereka. Namun terkadang, jaket dan selimut mereka masih kalah dengan angin malam di tengah gurun seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa, ini urusan politik, kita yang hanya relawan bisa tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berdiam diri menunggu keputusan mereka." Jelas Sakura. "Tapi, aku berharap mereka tidak menutup basecamp ini." tambah Ino.

Keadaan menjadi hening,

Pikiran Sakura masih terbayang antara pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke, dan Keila. Dan ini membuatnya sangat frustasi.

.

.

Sasuke merenung di belakang tenda kamar tidurnya yang gelap. Tidak ada seorang pun disana, karena Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. "Kudengar dari jauh, kau dan Sakura saling membentak. Apa masalahnya se-serius itu?" tanya suara bariton itu datar. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke samping kanannya.

Terlihat Neji sedang berdiri bersandar pada pohon kecil yang ada disampingnya itu, sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Sasuke lalu menghisap sesuatu di balik jari telunjuk dan tengahnya itu. Neji mengikuti gerak-gerik Sasuke yang terlihat cukup tenang itu. "Aku tidak tau jika kau merokok."

"Kau tau apa tentang diriku?" tanya Sasuke dingin dan menusuk. Namun Neji tidak menanggapi sindiran Sasuke yang cukup tajam itu. Neji hanya mengangkat bahu, memaklumi sifat Sasuke. "Kau tetap tidak berubah juga." Tambah Neji, "Memang perlu?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Neji mendengus, "Yah, setidaknya berubah itu lebih baik-kan?"

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke singkat. keadaan hening. Disini tidak ada yang bisa mengerti Sasuke, karena dia orang baru. Namun, Neji tau bagaimana sifat Sasuke, karena sejak kecil dia (dipaksa) berteman dengan bocah sok keren dan yang paling senang dikerumuni wanita ini. tepatnya ketika dia berumur 15 tahun. Waktu itu Sasuke sudah kelas 10.

"Kau tau.." ucap Neji mengawali pembicaraannya. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arahnya, "Sakura sangat menyayangi anak itu." lanjut Neji. Sasuke masih diam.

"Dia menemukan gadis itu sekitar setahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali Basecamp ini dimulai." Tambahnya. "Lalu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa minat, sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum tipis. "Awalnya Sakura menemukan gadis itu bersama seorang mayat wanita. Gadis itu selalu mendekap tubuh yang berlumuran darah itu tanpa mau melepaskannya. Badannya kurus-kerontang, rambutnya lusuh dan dan dia terlihat sangat lelah."

Sasuke mengernyit jijik mendengar cerita Neji. "Menjijikan." Ucapnya tajam, Neji hanya membalasnya dalam senyuman tipis, "Kau pikir siapa wanita itu?" tanya Neji, tentang pendapat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji. "Dia Ibunya, asal kau tau." Mata Sasuke membalak, "Kematian yang sama bukan? Bedanya dia sendirian." Tambah Neji tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Sasuke kali ini.

Sasuke membisu, "Awalnya dia tidak mau jauh dari ibunya, dia terus menangis dan menggeleng saat kami menemukannya dan mengajaknya pergi. Hingga seminggu kemudian dia baru mau ikut dengan kami, dengan syarat, ibunya dikuburkan dengan layak." Lanjut Neji.

"Gadis kecil itu, sama sekali tidak berbicara, awalnya Sakura dan kami mengiranya dia tidak mau berbicara karena trauma, namun kenyataannya dia memang bisu." Tambahnya.

"Tapi dia bisa mendengar." Neji berucap lagi. "Nasibnya sungguh mirip, namun untungnya dia masih bisa 'terselamatkan', yakan?" tanya Neji seolah memukul telak hati Sasuke kali ini. Neji lalu mendesah pelan, dan meregangkan ototnya. "Kurasa sudah cukup ceritanya." Neji mulai beranjak pergi.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau lekas istirahat, Sakura tidak suka keterlambatan." Neji bersuara dengan sedikit keras. Namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Beberapa lama Sasuke diam, hingga dia tiba-tiba mendengus.

_Dasar sok tahu.._

.

.

Sakura terbangun pukul empat pagi. Kelopak matanya menghitam karena dia baru saja tertidur pukul 2 pagi, dan dia harus bangun pukul 4 pagi untuk mengurus kebutuhan anak-anak asuhnya. Namun, samar dia mendengar sebuah suara air yang mengalir. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, _tidak ada orang yang bisa bangun sepagi ini selain aku_.

Pikir Sakura, _lalu siapa dia?_

Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari lalu berjalan menuju pintu tendanya, dia melangkah menuju ke bagian belakang perkemahan dan melihat seseorang sedang menuangkan se-jurigen besar air kedalam sebuah bak raksasa itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura setengah mengantuk.

Gerakan tangan orang itu terhenti seketika, jarak yang sedikit lebih jauh membuat Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya ketika dia tengah berbalik memandang dirinya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, orang itu menyelesaikan tugasnya, lalu pergi meinggalkan Basecamp itu dengan segera.

Sakura yang terkejut, hanya bisa berkata "H-Hei.. Tunggu dulu, siapa.. kau?" perkataan terkahirnya memelan ketika orang itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

Sakura berjalan menuju bak raksasa itu, dan melihat isinya sudah penuh. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat terkejut, karena dibutuhkan 25 jurigen bolak-balik dari sungai kemari untuk memenuhi isi bak ini. Dan sepertinya orang tadi mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian.

Sakura menatap lagi ke arah perginya orang misterius itu, dia tersenyum simpul. _Yah.. siapapun dia, aku sungguh ber-terimakasih padanya._ Ucapnya tulus.

Karena dengan begitu, dia tidak perlu uring-uringan dengan Naruto dan Neji tentang masalah mengangkut air ini. Karena para lelaki itu selalu saja mengeluh ketika Sakura menyuruh mereka untuk mengisi air di bak ini.

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari bak itu sambil meregangkan ototnya yang terasa sangat kaku.

Awal yang baik di hari yang baik bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
**_

**A/N:**

Yosh! Chapter 3 apdet, apakah alurnya kecepetan? Kurasa nggak kan yah? #nyengir #digetok  
Maafkan daku karena telat apdet, habisnya bulan-bulan terakhir, full ujian, jadi tidak bisa menulis cerita ini dengan waktu yang tepat. 3 bulan yah aku g apdet? #ketawagaje #dibantai

Yah.. pokoknya kalo ada typo atau masalah lainnya katakan saja. Saya baru nulis cerita tapi kalo baca sering, jadi butuh sarannya dari para pembaca senior lainnya. Terimakasih waktunya, kalo ada pertanyaan, tanya aja.. nanti akan kuusahakan untuk menjawab.

Last...  
_**Mind to Riview? Thx before.. :3**_

.


End file.
